


Alatreon

by Draco_Kasai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Izuku is basically the avatar, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Kasai/pseuds/Draco_Kasai
Summary: Izuku was clueless about abnormalities around him and grew up believing he was quirkless. After a long, emotional day he comes to discover his quirk. He's behind everyone else so he starts to find ways to train himself and his quirk. Meeting new people, learning new skills Izuku begins to learn how to control his quirk.TLDR: Basically, Izuku has elemental manipulation of the four elements. He wasn't spatially aware as he grew up thus didn't realize it before. Avatar characters will appear slowly but surely. Tags added as story goes.My friend challenged me to not say the word “bending” since I got the story idea from ATLA
Comments: 29
Kudos: 163





	1. Look around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically episodes one and two crammed together with subtle twists to it. I hope you guys enjoy the story~
> 
> **_Made some minor corrections thanks to the help of Kraftykidd_ **

“Why are you being so mean? You’re making him cry Kacchan!” A young boy with curly green hair sobbed as he stood in front of a sobbing boy his age.  His hands tightened around the hem of his shirt for a moment before coming up to form small fists.  He took a shaky stance to prepare to fight. “I- I can’t let you hurt him anymore!”

A small boy with blond messy hair stared at the boy before him.  His lips quirked up into a sinister smirk, “Heh, You want to pretend to be a hero?” He smashed a fist into his open palm, a small explosion going off, “You don’t stand a chance without a quirk, Deku!” The two boys behind him smirked evilly as they activated their powers.  One with dragon wings and the other with long fingers.  The long-fingered male grabbed the small sobbing boy to hold him down, the blond grabbed his shirt and punched him in the face.  The boy with wings cheered as he looked around making sure no adults came by. 

Nobody had noticed how the earth cracked and slightly trembled under their feet when the helpless boy fell to the ground.

Not all men are created equal, this is a sad truth.  A reality that Izuku Mydoria had come to realize at the age of four.

____

An older Izuku ran through the streets, a large smile on his face as he ran, weaving expertly through people walking by, a small gust of wind following behind him as he passed by.

The moment he’d arrived at his destination his smile only grew as he looked up, his hands tightening on the straps of his yellow bag.  A few yards away from him a giant, monstrous-looking man with distorted features stood atop the Tatooin Station fighting off a man made of wood.

Around him, people either talked happily about the fight or were in the middle of phone calls with their bosses informing them that they would be late.  A hero in a facsimile of a firefighter's outfit manipulated water to keep the citizens from getting closer to the ongoing battle.  Another hero, tall and sturdy, caught falling debris to keep the people safe.  The green-haired teen gently weaved his way through the crowd until he arrived at the front.  Looking up he smiled brightly.

“Wha~ It’s Kamui Woods!” He cheered in awe watching the action intently.  The man next to him snickered heartedly at his obvious excitement.

“I see you’re a fanboy!” He remarked.  The boy blushed slightly as he looked away, a small smile on his face.

“Um, yeah…! you can say that” he responded turning back up at the battle.  He watched the two exchange blows and a few words before a rush of excitement filled him in seeing the hero prepare his finishing move.  Before Kamui even had a chance to finish, however, a vaunt woman appeared out of nowhere kicking the villain off the top of the station.

With long platinum hair, horns that hitter out the top of her head, and a skintight bodysuit she flamboyantly introduced herself to the crowd as Mt. Lady.  Izuku brought his bag around to quickly fish out a notebook as the hero wrapped things up with the police.  The media was quick to take pictures of the debiting hero, fishing for more information about her.  The teen started muttering softly to himself as he quickly wrote into his journal.  A new hero making their debt was always an exciting event for him since he has someone new to analyze.

“What’s that fanboy? Are you taking notes over there?  You want to be a hero too huh!?  Well, Goodluck kid!” The man said encouragingly as he held a thumbs up.  Izuku stopped and turned to look at the man with a wide smile on his face.

“Yes! Thank you, sir! I’ll do my best!” he grinned widely.  Once he had wrapped it up he quickly made his way to his school bidding the man a farewell.

_____

“C’mon class! You’re middle school seniors!!  It’s time to start thinking seriously about your futures!!” Izuku’s teacher shouted as he waved around a pile of papers in his hand, “I could pass the career aptitude test out, but why bother?” He throws the papers up, scattering them around, “Haha!  I know you all want to become heroes!” The students cheered in response, each and every one of them showing off their quirks.

Izuku watched as he was slumped down on his desk, a hand holding his pencil for when he wrote things down on his notebook.  He slumped down further to protect his things as his classmates showed off their quirks proudly, neglectful of those around them.  “Yes, yes, you all have very impressive quirks but remember there is no power usage at school so get a hold of yourselves” The teacher chided half-heartedly as he picked the papers back up.  A scoff was heard that made the class fall silent and turn to the source.

“Don’t lump me in with these bunch of losers.  I’m the real deal, they’ll be lucky to even become sidekicks to some poor sap.” A blond with messy hair smirked as his legs relaxed on his table and he leaned back into his seat.  The class became angry at this and began to yell in response.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean Katsuki?!”

“You sure have a big mouth Bakugo!”

“Why are you such an asshole dude?!”

“Don’t be rude!”

“Let’s go! I’ll take you all on!” Katsuki Bakugo shouted with a mock grin.

“Hm~ Well you do have impressive test results.” The teacher began as he looked at his clipboard, setting the papers down on the podium, “Maybe you will get into Yuuei High.” The students gasped and began chattering in shock.

“What? He’s going to try for the national school?”

“That school has a .2% acceptance rate!”

“It’s impossible to get into Yuuei.”

“That’s exactly why it’s the only place worthy of me!” Katsuki stated before jumping on top of his desk proudly, “I’ve aced all of the mock tests!  I’m the only one who stands a chance!  I’ll be even more powerful than All Might himself!  I’ll be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am and it all starts with Yuuei high!!”

“Oh yeah… now that it's mentioned, Midoriya didn’t you want to go to Yuuei too?” The teacher asks with a mock grin as he stares down at the clipboard in his hand.  Everyone fell completely silent at this information and turned to look at the boy who flinched under their stares.  A brief moment of stunned silence passes before everyone laughed loudly.

“Midoriya?! There’s no way!”

“What wishful thinking!”

“You don’t even have a quirk!”

“That’s so sad!”

“They won’t accept you! You’re quirkless!”

Izuku sat up straight at the last comment, “Well actually they got rid of that rule!  I- I can be the first one!” He tried to protest but nobody listened.  Their laughter and insults practically drowning out his voice.  Katsuki let out an angered shout as he slammed his hand onto the table with an explosion going off on his palms.

“Listen up DEKU, your even worse than these rejects you, quirkless wannabe!  You really think they’ll take someone like you when they can have me?” Katsuki insulted as he backed the boy onto a wall.

“Ha!? N-no wait! You’ve got it all wrong!  I wouldn’t compete with you! I would never!  I-it’s just that…” He curled into himself slightly looking at anything but the boy before him, “I’ve wanted to be a hero s-since I was little and… you never know till you try…” his voice drifted off.

“Ha! ‘You never know till you try’!?  You’ll never be able to hang with the best of the best!  You’d die in the exams!!” Izuku frowned at Katski’s words and looked down to stare at his shoes as everyone continued to insult him. 

Eventually, the teacher finally had the class settle down and the day continued.  Once class’ had ended, Izuku pulled out his phone to look at the news, his mood came back a little brighter again as he scrolled through the articles.

“Man, the event from this morning is all over the news.” He happily put his phone away and picked up his notebook, “I better get home if I want to write down my notes before I forget.” he went to put the book away only for it to be taken from his hand.  Looking up he flinched back at seeing Katsuki.

“We’re not done yet Deku.” He spoke cooly

“Whatcha got there? His diary?” A male with medium length brown hair asked as he walked over with another male.  Katsuki showed them the notebook.

“‘Hero analysis for the future’?  Haha for real?! Damn Midoriya!” Another male with an undercut laughed.

“Give that back! It’s mine Kaachan!” Izuku nervously said as he turned to Katsuki only for him to slam it in between his open palms and set off a small explosion.

“Ah! That’s so mean…” Izuku frowned as he looked at the booklet now covered in scorch marks and slightly ripped up.  Katsuki paid the boy no mind as he tossed the notebook out an open window.  Izuku watched it drop with wide disappointed eyes.

“Hmph, 'Most first string heroes show potential early on, people look at them and just know that they’re destined for greatness.' When I’m the only student from this garbage junior high to get into Yuuei people will start talking about me like that.  They’ll realize I’m legit, the next big thing.  That’s not ego talking, I just know I’m good.” Katsuki smirked before placing a smoking hand on Izuku’s shaking shoulder.  His hand flinching in anticipation for another explosion.

“Here’s a little word of advice nerd.” Katsuki flashes him an ominous smile, “Don’t even think about applying, or else.” Izuku attempts to say something, anything but he can’t find the words.  Feeling pleased with himself Katsuki lets go of him and makes his way for the door, the two lackeys following close behind him.

“That’s just sad, I’d thought you’d at least have some fight in you.” the male with the undercut commented as they walked off.

“I’m sure he finally gets it.” The brunette with the long hair added, “He’ll never be a hero, better to find out now instead of later I guess.”

“You know, if you really want to be a hero, there might actually be another way.” Katsuki chimes as he stops at the door, “Just pray you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building.”

Izuku flinched at the words and clenched his jaw in anger.  Turning around he was quickly stopped by the sound of multiple explosions going off in Katsuki’s hand.  “Something wrong?” He asked. Izuku stood silently as they walked out of the class.  Once they were gone he stood there for a few minutes before grabbing his bag and walking out, the opposite direction, quickly making his way down to the courtyard.

‘You can’t go around telling people to kill themselves!’ Izuku thought to himself angrily as he walked around looking for his notebook, ‘What if I really jumped?!  What would he do then!? Think before you speak!!’ he came to a stop as his eyes landed on the small pond that held koi fish.  He watched as the fish nibbled on his notebook, ‘my dreams have turned into fish food…’ he let out a small sigh.

“That’s not food you dumb fish…” He spoke as he reached and grabbed his notebook causing the fish to quickly swim away.  “Damn it…” He frowned as he looked down at the notebook.  Turning on his heels he let out an angry huff, he heard the water from the pond splash angrily as he did so.  Assuming it’s just the fish he quickly walked away as his anger continued to build up.

\--*--*--*

“Mom hurry!!” A small Izuku shouted as he ran out of his mother’s bedroom. Running up to her he held an All Might figure in his hands as he jumped around excitedly at his mother’s feet, “It’s computer tiiiime!”

“Already?” She asked with a smile.  She let out a small chuckle as she turned off the sink, the water suddenly flowing heavier than it was before, “Alright, alright, common.” She began to walk for her room only for the excited child to rush past her and climb into the chair.  He happily rushed his mother as she turned the computer on and made her way to YouTube, “geez, I’m sure the only reason this video has a thousand views is that you keep refreshing the page Izuku.” His mother joked as she pressed play on the video.

Izuku leaned forward excitedly as the footage began to play.  It was an old one of a disaster that took place a very long time ago.  The debt of the greatest hero the world had ever known.  The small boy watched as a man emerged from the rubble.  His large smile grew wider as the large man carrying many people emerged and laughed.  With every word he spoke Izku’s eyes sparkled brighter.  “FOR I AM HERE!” the boy practically squealed with excitement at the words.

“He’s the coolest in the universe!  When I get my quirk I’m gonna be just like him!!  AAAHAHAHAHA!!” He began laughing in imitation of All Might.  His mother watched him with a small smile before looking away worried.

**

“I’m sorry Mrs. Midoriya but we don’t understand why Izuku has yet to show his quirk.” Izuku froze at the doctor’s words.  The All Might toy he carries around falling to the floor.

“Oh, dear… So you really think there’s something wrong then?” Inko asked as she placed a reassuring hand on her son's back, “most of the other kindergarteners have begun to show signs already…”

“My records say you are a fourth-generation quirk user.  What powers do you and the boy’s father have?” the doctor asked as he leaned back into his seat.

“Nothing too special… I can float small objects towards me.” she explained as she gently waved her hand to pick up her son’s toy, “and my husband breaths fire. They’re useful enough I suppose.”

“Izuku should have already manifested a quirk or a combination of both and after viewing his X-rays he truly should have, I believe.” He turns to the light board holding the child’s X-rays along with another. "When superpowers first began appearing there were many research studies conducted to try and understand them and doctors found a link between a person's foot and the likelihood of them developing a  quirk."

He got to his feet and tapped at Izuku's X-ray, "People with a quirk have only one joint in their pinky toes.  Their bodies have evolved into a more streamlined version of the human form." He directed their attention to the other X-ray for comparison, "you can see here this person has two joints in their pinky, like roughly 20% of the population these days." He turned and frowned at Inko.

"Based on the research we have he should develop a quirk or at least show signs.  It is quite possible that he has an invisible quirk, however, there are people who never find out what theirs is because of that.  We have already run all the tests we have available and have turned up with nothing.  I apologize Mrs. Midoriya but there isn't anything we can do."

**

Young Izuku could hear the pitter-patter of the rain as it fell outside his window.  He glared determinedly at the spoon he'd set across the table.  His hands resting under his chin as he did his best to concentrate.  Inko watched her son worryingly as she went to wash her hands to start dinner. 

Izuku has been trying to figure out his quirk since they got home from the doctors.  He reached his hand out towards the utensil as she turned on the sink.  A rush of water startled Inko causing her to turn off the sink with a small sigh.  Maybe she should call the manager, the sink along with the stove had started acting up a few days ago.

As Inko cooked she noticed her son had given up on the spoon and was now trying to breathe fire like his father.  He took a deep breath and blew only for nothing to happen.  He continued to do this time and time again.  Taking a deep breath he exhaled again only to stop midway as he seemed to choke on his own spit and start coughing.  Inko was quick to be at her son's side rubbing soothing circles on his back.  “It burns-!” the small boy complained.  His mother frowned and got him a cup of water to cool off his sore throat.

Once he finally stopped coughing she turned back to the stove only to see the fire lit high and the miso beginning to boil.  She was quick to rush over and completely turn off the stove and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the soup was fine.  Tomorrow, she'll call the landlord tomorrow morning.

Her son was silent during dinner.  He mindlessly moved his food about with downcast eyes.  Inko lightly lectured him and encouraged him to eat.  When he finished he silently left the table and went to his room.  The moment Inko had finished washing the dishes she felt a light tug of her shirt.

"Mom… can you turn on the video?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper.  Reluctantly his mother agreed and they made their way to her bedroom.  He didn't rush her this time as she turned on the computer, he didn't excitedly dance in his seat as she searched up the video and pressed play.  She made her way for the door to leave her son but stopped to turn back, casting worried eyes towards her son's direction.

"You see that mom?" The small boy asked suddenly "there's always a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get… even when things seem impossible he never gives up..." He turned the chair so he could look at his mother.  Tears threatened to fall as a weak and forced smile graced his lips, he pointed at the screen.  Tears began to form in his mother's eyes as her heart broke.

"Do you think… I can be a hero too?"

His mother stumbled over quickly to her son, wrapping her arms around his small form, tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry Izuku… I wish things were different." She sobbed out.  Tears began falling from Izuku's eyes as he silently began to cry.  That wasn't what he needed to hear.  Especially since his world was crumbling before him.

*--*--*--*

Izuku let out a sigh at the memory as he came to a stop at the entrance of the underpass.  He never did learn what his quirk could be, leaving him no choice but to register as quirkless.  He and his parents slowly had drifted apart, no longer as close as before.  That day, he made a silent promise, a promise to keep smiling like his hero did and to believe in himself even when others didn't.

The boy clenched his fists in anger, not even Kacchan can bring him down.  He won't let him. His mind wandered back to what the explosive blond had said to him not too long ago making him clench his jaw in anger.

"That asshole!" He shouted as he began stomping through the underpass, "He's seriously instigating suicide now!?" He waved his hands around in anger as he ranted.  Eyes focused on the concrete floor ahead of him.  "What the hell Kacchan?!" He asked as he stomped his foot in anger, not noticing the crack and slight shift it created on the ground below him.  Walking over the sewer he waved his arms, "You want to be a hero don't you?!  Then what makes you think that's something you should ever say to anybody?!" the faint sounds of the water furiously splash about softly echoed through the underpass.

He hardly took notice as the wind around him picked up from a gentle breeze to more of a small weak push, "Like seriously Kacchan!  Think before you speak!!" Crackles of fire sparked after his hands as he waved them up and about over his head.  He was so caught up in his anger he didn't notice the sludge that crawled out of the small holes of the sewer lid.

"Hey, kid!" The slimy creature called.  Caught up in his anger Izuku waved his hand behind him in the sludge direction, a gust of wind waving past his fingertips quickly followed by the sound of water splashing, and turned around with an angry “What?!” Only to find he was alone in the underpass.

That's strange, hadn't someone just called him?  Oh god, he hopes not. His response was incredibly rude!  Taking a few deep breaths he attempts to calm his anger.  The sound of the sewer lid flying off and hitting the roof of the underpass made him jump in surprise.

"Fear not! I am here!" The figure that crawled out states.  Izuku's eyes grew wide in shock as he stares at the one and only All Might.  The most amazing man in the world, the one and only is standing before him.  He watches in awe as the hero looks around in confusion before settling his gaze on Izuku making him jump.

"Excuse me young man but have you seen a large slime villain anywhere around here?" He asks as he walks over to the boy.  Izuku quickly shakes his head, you'd think he'd notice a giant slime.

"Hmmm it must have gotten away then." All Might states to himself as he places his hands on his hips.  Finally snapping out of his shock Izuku held out his notebook to the hero.

"C-c-can you sign this?!" He asked.  All Might looked down and smiled wider.

"But of course!" He replied as he took the notebook and pulled a pen of his own from his cargo pants.  Handing the notebook back to Izuku he couldn't help but stare at it in awe.  He actually got a signature! From All Might!  The greatest hero ever! He looked up to say something only to see the hero make his way to the end of the underpass to leave.

"Ah- w-wait!" Izuku called out rushing after him.  He still has lots of questions.  He needs to ask him-!

"Sorry young man but I must find that villain before it can cause anymore chaos!" All Might replied as he looked around the area outside the underpass.  Realizing that it’s not there he crouched down to leave, “Now stand back, I’m taking off.” he warned before he took a giant leap forward, eyes trained on the ground before realizing the boy had gripped onto his pants and was now screaming in fear and shock.

"Hey! Hey! I love my fans but this is too much! Let go!" All might frowned

"No way!! We’re flying, if I let go I'll die!!" Izuku responded, his voice distorted as the air blew on his face aggressively.

"Ah… good point." All might respond

"Please!! I still have so many questions to ask you personally!  You're my all-time favorite hero!!" Izuku begged.

"Okay, okay just close your eyes and mouth!" All Might instructed so that the boy doesn't get dry eyes or hurt himself, he follows the instructions without question.  The blond hero let out a sigh as he placed a gentle hand on the boys head and looked around for a place to land, letting out a few coughs.

Once they landed Izuku took long deep breaths to calm his nerves.  His tongue moved around his mouth wildly desperately trying to bring back saliva and blinked his eyes aggressively to keep them wet, "my whole life just flashed before my eyes…" He mumbles.

"That wasn't very smart of you.  Knock on the door if it's locked, they'll eventually let you in.  Now I really must be going, catch you on the flip side." All Might said as he turned on his heel and began making his way to the rails.

"Wha- no wait I have to ask you something!" He reaches out his hand desperately.

"I'm sorry kid but I need to capture this villain."

"But I have to know!" He brings his outstretched hand down to his side as the hurtful words said to him flow through his head. He's silent for a moment, his hands clenched into fists, "Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a quirk?!" All Might stops, "I'm a normal kid without any powers...could I ever hope to be someone like you?!"

"Without a quirk?" Izuku responded to the question by going off on a small tangent, he began trying to explain himself as he looked at anything but the hero before him.  When he turned to look at him again he was met with clearing smoke and a skeleton of a man.

As the man attempted to speak blood flooded out of his mouth making the boy scream in shock.  What's happening? Why is All Might suddenly a skeleton?  Izuku tried his best to make sense of what the man was telling him.  He flinched as he saw the wound when he lifted his shirt.  Gruesome and painful just looking at it, he felt his side sting in phantom pain just staring at it and even more so as All Might began to explain.

Only three hours? Wait, five years ago?  Was it Toxic Chainsaw? An unknown villain fight?  To go to such lengths to keep a fight like that under wraps.  Izuku wondered just how strong they were to have hurt All Might so much.  The thought sent shivers down his spine.

"So I honestly don't think you can become a hero" Izuku flinched at those words.

"I see…" He responded plainly as he tried to ignore the pain in his chest.

"If you want to help people there are plenty of other ways to do it.  You could be a police officer, they get crap because the hero's capture most of the villains but it's a fine profession." He spoke as he walked for the door.  He stopped as he opened it, "It's not bad to have a dream young man.  Just… make sure those dreams are attainable.  Realistic. Understand?" He finished as he walked through and closed the door behind him leaving a broken boy behind.

The sound of an explosion far off brought the boy back to reality.  "A villain? I wonder what hero will-" He stopped in his tracks.  The words All Might had told him floating through his head.  He frowned and began his slow walk home.

As he walked he stared down at his charred notebook, idly flipping through the pages, reading through the information he'd long since memorized.  reaching the last page with the signature he slammed the notebook shut.  'Even all Might had said it. A hero needs a quirk.  Damn it, don't cry, you already knew this deep down!  You've just been avoiding reality. That's why you were trying so desperately to prove yourself wrong.'

He sniffled as he did his best to keep his eyes dry.  An explosion is heard once again but closer this time.  He looks at the direction of the smoke and frowns.  The fight is still happening?  Did his feet seriously carry him here subconsciously?  Izuku let out a shaky breath as he crossed the street numbly to get a closer look.  He might as well, one last time, for old times sake.

Izuku could see a giant sludge monster running rampant.  Ah, isn't that the villain All Might was looking for?  Izuku frowned, how did it even get all the way out here?  Shouldn't it be closer to the location of the underpass?

"Why aren't the hero's doing anything?" the boy turned to the two men conversing

"I guess the hero's met their match, plus the villain captured a kid."

Ah, a hostage situation? He wondered how long the kid had been in there.  Hopefully not long, just looking at the scene from afar it must be a terrifying experience.  Izuku frowned as he turned to try and get a better look.  He could make out a figure that the slime is holding someone but he can’t quite make out who it is.

"Wait, isn't that the villain All Might was chasing down earlier?" Someone asked

"What? All Might? No way he lost, where is he?"

"Can't someone call him?"

"Seriously! Why hasn’t he shown up to help the heroes?"

Izuku frowned at this as he hugs himself.  This is his fault. If he hadn't distracted All Might from looking for the villain, they would have been captured by now!  How could he be so reckless and selfish?  Izuku continued to chastise himself as he watched the battle before him.  The kid turned their face and looked towards the crowd with pleading eyes.

Izuku felt his heart stop at the pleading helpless look in their eyes.  He felt his breath hitch once he realized who the child in danger was.  His limbs started moving suddenly, weaving around the crowd, leaving a soft gust of wind behind him as he charged forward.  Ignoring the calls of the hero's he ran as fast as he could, and somehow, he felt like he was running on air.

"It's you!!!" The villain called out angrily.  Izuku doesn't understand why the villain is all the angrier to see him, he doesn't understand why it seems to recognize him.  He just knew that his body was moving on its own, that he wanted to save Kacchan.  Thinking back to page 25 of his notebook, ‘obscure the villains vision and quickly use the opportunity to bind them,’ he grabbed the straps of his bag.

Quickly he shrugged it off his shoulders.  Turning on his feet he used the momentum of the spin to throw his bag at the monster's eyes.  As he let go he felt a gush of wind follow and the bag hit the monster's eyes with more force Izuku thought possible, making it recoil.

Katsuki gasped for air once the villain let go, color returning to his face.  He questioned Izuku as the boy desperately tried to claw the slime off of him. Izuku smiled in response, it wavered and trembled in fear but he forced himself to keep it, "Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

Once the slime villain recovered he turned angrily to the green-haired boy.  As it prepared to attack a large gush of wind followed by an explosion made Izuku close his eyes.  Once he opened them he could see All Might standing before him blocking the attack.  He spoke, but Izuku could barely hear him as he watched on in awe.

The hero grabbed both his and Kacchan's arm and threw a powerful punch forward.  Izuku shut his eyes as he and the blond were practically being thrown about in the air like ragdolls only held down by the hero's hold on them.  At some point, the teens found themselves unconscious.

When they came to the police were already putting trash bags filled with slime into a van.  Izuku found himself getting lectured by hero's while Kacchan got praised for his bravery.  Once he was let go Izuku found himself speed walking home.

He didn't feel like taking his time on the walk.  He felt dirty, and the day had taken a lot of energy out of him. His head hurt from landing on the concrete after the air had stopped.  Once he was a few streets away from home he found himself running.

Izuku didn't see Kacchan as he turned the corner and saw him.  The blond prepared to run after him but stopped himself when he realized he was too far, he decided it wasn't worth the chase. 

He didn't see All Might, as he rushed past an intersection.  The hero speed-walked down the sidewalk, his eyes wandering around in search of the green-haired boy. 

No, he focused on getting home as fast as possible.  His eyes were focused on the path before him as he blinked back tears.  He wanted a bath. He wanted to eat his mother's cooking.  He wanted to cry over his broken and shattered dream alone in his room.  To sleep for as long as he could before he had to get up and wonder where to go from here.

So he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, by the way, heads up. Yes. Avatar gang will be in this story but they will be added much later. When that happens, I'll edit the tags.


	2. BLURRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank **KraftyKidd** who helped me see the mistakes in the path that I was taking the story. I stuck too close to canon instead of letting creativity reign free.
> 
> I changed and refined basically the whole chapter, with a small exception.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the new path that I'll take this story. I hope it's better than the first round too. Enjoy.

Izuku did his best to catch his breath as he staggered up the last step of his apartment. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to run up the first few sets of stairs especially when he’s already tired. Once he got to the door he took a moment to lean his forehead on the wood to ground himself. Taking in a few deep breaths to calm his breathing he stood upright and opened the door. “I’m home…” he calls out as he closes the door behind him.

“Izuku!?” He hears his mother call from down the hall quickly followed by footsteps. “Oh, my- Izuku!” She cries out as she comes into view seeing her son removing his shoes.

The teen gave a tired smile as he set his shoes to the side, “Hey mom.” He greets only to be enveloped in a tight hug from his mother.

“Oh, my baby! I saw the news! I felt so scared when they showed footage of you running to save Katsuki!” she pulled back and began to look over her son, “You’re not hurt, are you? They had the doctors look over you already right? Oh please tell me you’re not hurt-!”

“Mom, mom I’m okay. It’s okay.” Izuku did his best to reassure her with a smile as his mom brushed stray strands of his hair out of his face, “The paramedics that were there already checked over Kacchan and I. We’re both fine. I’m fine.” he rested a hand on hers.

Inko let out a shaky breath in relief, smiling softly up at her son, “I’m glad you and Katsuki are both alright.” She gently let go of her son, “But Izuku, please… I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt… What you did today was very brave but please, be more careful.” the young man stared at his mother for a moment in disbelief.

“B-brave?”

“Well yes, it was brave but also a bit reckless. I know Katsuki was suffocating but my god, my heart stopped when I saw you run in! I felt so scared! If All Might hadn't… ” She looked away, cupping a hand over her mouth trying to rid herself of the thought, tears spilling down her cheek unwillingly. She need not say it, the implication was there.

She seemed to contemplate her next words for a moment. Looking back at her son she seemed to solidify her thoughts and spoke, “I know you want to be a hero but please, think of a plan before you take action.”

Izuku didn’t know how to feel at his mother's words. On one hand, she’d called him brave and on the other, she said he was reckless. None of the heroes or the media called him brave, they called him a reckless idiot with a death wish trying to play hero. His mother said he was reckless for not thinking of a proper plan but brave for taking action. What the hell is he supposed to say to that? It's as if no matter what he'll never get a proper complement, not even from his own mother.

Izuku bit his lower lip, “Why does everyone feel the need to give me backhanded compliments?” He hadn’t even realized he spoke till he saw his mother flinch at his words. He tried to stop himself but his lips kept moving, “I just wanted to save my friend, my body moved on its own! But like isn’t that what a lot of heroes say?! That during the most serious moment their body moves on its own!? So why!? Everyone said I was a reckless idiot while Kacchan was praised! For what!? If it weren't for all of his explosions all those fires wouldn’t have started! Nobody could get close enough to help because of his quirk! Does he get reprimanded?! No, he was told how proud they were of him, praised him for having an awesome quirk, and for being so brave!"

“BRAVE! What about me!? I mean, I know I just rushed in but what about me!? Why does nobody ever believe in me when I say I want to be a hero!? Why can’t anyone be proud of me!!?” His voice cracked at the last bit from all the yelling. Izuku doesn’t yell very often, it was a very rare occurrence for him, it was rare for him to even get upset. Sure he’s gotten into arguments and disagreements with his parents here and there but he never raised his voice. He was never this intense.

Sure he ranted earlier, but that was because Kacchan told him to jump off a roof! Who wouldn’t get mad!? He was so angry, so frustrated, so tired. His body trembled as angry tears fell down his cheeks. He was already regretting yelling at his mother, the soreness of his throat throbbed.

The boy flinched back at the sight of his mother's hand coming up to touch his cheek. Guilt filled him when the hurt in his mother's face grew, he looked away. He hadn't meant to snap at her, to make her feel like this is her fault somehow. Izuku never regretted anything so much as he did now.

“I believe in you…” Inko choked out. Izuku’s eyes landed on his mother as her shaky lips fell into a sincere smile, “I- I’m sorry if I've made you think otherwise… I’m so proud of you Izuku. Even if you don’t tell me I know you go through so much hardship and yet you still remain this humble kind person. A-and no matter what you choose to do in the future I will always, always, do my best to support you and I know your father would too. We will always be cheering you on.”

Izuku gripped the fabric of his uniform, more tears falling from his eyes. God, he’s so blind. So stupid! He took a shaky step forward with a hand outstretched, “I- I’m sorry mom, I-” He tried to find the words to say but his mother gathered him into a hug. He doesn’t deserve her.

“It’s okay Izuku, it’s alright sweetie.” His breath hitched for a moment before he choked out a sob. At this point he just allowed himself to cry away his frustrations and heartache. The whole day had been one negative after another. Humiliated in front of his class, his childhood friend tells him to kill himself, his idol tells him he couldn’t be a hero, he gets told off by other heroes and even the media. He’d even snapped at his mother all because he was frustrated.

She’s too sweet and understanding, while her son is quirkless and an emotional mess. Izuku found himself continuously mumbling apologies to his mother as he sobbed. Inko simply rubbed comforting circles on his back as she whispered reassuring words. They both cried in one another's arms for what felt like forever until Izuku finally pulled away to dry his tired eyes.

“I’m sorry mom, I shouldn’t have yelled at you…” Izuku chokes out finally as he rubbed his sore eyes, his voice hoarse, “I’ve had a bad day but that’s no excuse for snapping at you…”

Inko smiled softly at her son, “It’s alright sweetie, we all have a breaking point.” She wipes her cheeks, “Do you… want to talk about it?” Izuku felt guilty at how cautious she was when asking that question. They’d grown apart over the years, he didn’t bother talking to her about his problems. He would usually just dodge the question, say he’s fine now and lock himself in his room until dinner or to bathe.

Realization settled in, the reason he and his mother grew apart was because of him. Izuku is a horrible person, he’s driving one of the few people who care about him away. Anger began to bubble up when he realized it was all because she apologized back then. He’d been upset and started distancing himself from her.

Izuku felt so childish, he’s basically been keeping a grudge since he was 5. He needs to fix this, he needs to try to mend their relationship. He nodded in response to her, relief washing over Inko.

Gently she guided him to the living room and sat him on the couch. She already had what smelled like Peppermint tea on the counter. “I’ll be right back.” Grabbing the teapot she walked back into the kitchen to reheat it before coming back a few minutes later. Izuku watched her with tired eyes as she handed him a cup to drink along with a warm wet towel to clean his face. He softly thanked her.

Inko sat next to him silently and patiently waited for him to speak. The silence between them felt heavy on his shoulders and he hated it, “So um… School was pretty bad today…” Izuku attempted to break the silence. He doesn’t want to keep things from her anymore. Should he just tell her everything? Just lay everything bare on the table? Rip it off like a bandage?

He glanced over to his mother to see a reassuring smile graced her lips. Just like a bandage. Taking a deep breath he continued, eyes on his tea, “Y-you know how I told you a few months after the doctor's appointment that the bullying stopped?” He could see his mother's smile slip and her face filled with worry in his peripheral vision.

He continued, "U-um it never did stop. I get made fun of all the time because of my er... 'disability' as people call it. Today was especially bad, people from class found out I wanted to go to U.A. and laughed at me. They said some pretty hurtful things, someone threw my notebook out the window too..." He doesn't want to out Kanchan, he truly would make a great hero someday and with time he's sure he'll mellow out, "On my way home I- I met All Might and I even got his autograph! I even had the chance to ask him if I can become a hero without a quirk... He... he said I had a better chance at being a police officer or something and told me to be realistic... Um... then... well you know the rest since it was on TV." He kept bits of details out but nevertheless, he was telling her the truth. 

"U-um before you say anything, I don’t want to transfer schools or anything… I just, I want to finish my school year here and… even if we went to the principal or a teacher about all this, they… they wouldn’t care… I just... I don't know but... I don't want to transfer.”

Inko was silent as she took in everything her son had told her. What was she supposed to say to this? How was she supposed to respond? She wants to yell at the faculty of the school for letting this happen. To protect her child and make him never go back but he doesn't want that. She doesn't want to go against what her son wants, but she doesn't want him to suffer anymore. Even his favorite hero had disregarded his dream and told him to give up! What kind of hero does that? 

Inko wondered how other mothers would have handled this kind of situation, what they would say or do. She bit her lower lip as she stared down at her reflection in the tea. The most she could possibly do is show him he has support, right?

“Izuku…” He hummed in response as he drank some tea, “Do you still want to be a hero? Even after what the heroes and All Might said?” She suddenly asked.

The boy slowly lowered the cup from his lips “...yeah. I do.” There was a brief moment of silence between the two.

“You need to work really hard then.” She said softly as she set her cup down on the coffee table. The boy froze at her words, “Don’t listen to the people who try to get you down. It’s your dream, not theirs, they have no right to tell you it’s useless. I know you’ll become a wonderful hero Izuku.”

Izuku’s sight blurred at her words. He wanted to cry again but his body just felt so exhausted at this point he wasn’t sure he’d have the energy to. He gave his mother a large smile, carefully putting his cup down he hugged her tightly. “Thank you mom…”

After sitting there for a few minutes, Inko encouraged her son to take a relaxing bath while she prepared dinner. Reluctantly he agreed and made his way to the bathroom. He quickly began filling the tub as he went over to wash off all the dirt, sweat, and grime. Once he was done he turned off the water of the tub when he realized it had filled and sank himself into the hot water letting out a long satisfied sigh.

Leaning back on the tub Izuku let his mind wander. Today has truly been a whirlwind of emotions. He closed his eyes as he thought back to both of his angry outbursts. If only he had the confidence to stand up for himself like that. Izuku let out a sigh as he sank further into the water, his chin just under. Silently he looked up at the ceiling, his mind thinking of the slime villain.

All Might said it was supposed to be around the underpass and yet, there was nothing there. He clenched and unclenched his hands into fists as his mind continued to wonder. When he rushed in he felt as if he was almost running on air. When he threw his bag at the villain's eyes there was a gust of wind and the bag flew at a faster speed than he’d anticipated too. Now that he really stopped to think about it, he realized how his hands felt warm all of a sudden during his tangent. When he walked through it felt like the earth under him was moving. Was that… him?

Looking down at his hands Izuku stared silently as his mind began going over all the random strange occurrences he’s come to ignore while growing up. When he was small he tried breathing fire like his father. He felt heat build-up in his throat only to leave him coughing, the feeling scared him so much, he didn't attempt it again. When he ran to get to villain fights he always felt like he was lighter than usual. There was a time when he was at a waterpark in the wave pool. He’d wanted the wave to be bigger and started imitating the motion only for a large wave to crash on himself and his parents. His mom’s been having problems with the sink and the stove at random times for years.

Izuku felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as a thought began to form, quickly he sat up and stared blankly at the water. Did - did all of that happen because of him? Rising a hand up to hover above the water he stared. Is that his- no, no there’s no need to bring his hopes up. If he’s wrong, then nothing changes, but… what if he’s right? Then what? His hand began to tremble at the thought. If he’s right and this is his quirk he’s definitely an oblivious idiot that’s for sure… but then what? Will anything change?

Well, obviously things will change, he has a quirk! But… would that change anything? He’s way behind compared to his classmates, compared to Kacchan. He bit his lip as he slowly lowered his hand. Is it even worth finding out?

‘no matter what you choose to do in the future I will always, always, do my best to support you and I know your father would too. We will always be cheering you on.’

That’s right. He’ll always have his parents by his side, a quirk won’t change that.

‘Don’t listen to the people who try to get you down. It’s your dream, not theirs, they have no right to tell you it’s useless.’

He knows that. It’s his dream, a dream he’s latched on to for so many years and he wasn’t about to let it go so easily. If this turned out to be real, to be true, to actually be happening, nothing will change. He still has to work harder than anyone else. He still has to pour his all into his path to becoming a hero. Taking in a few deep breaths in an attempt to settle his nerves he focused on the water, he focused on the thought of making it move. His body was completely still as he looked for any kind of ripple or movement that wasn’t him. Nothing was happening, he felt the sliver of hope in him slowly disappear.

Sighing, he stepped out of the tub to dry himself. He watched the water drain down as he slowly ran a towel through his hair. Numbly he put on a clean pair of boxers and a plain T-shirt he’d brought in with him. Of course, it was just wishful thinking. All the weird things that’s happened are just that, weird occurrences, not his quirk. His eyes landed on the droplets of water that ran down his arm, the motions of drying his hair halting. His mom has to move her hands when she uses her quirk, gentle motions as if beckoning the items to come to her. Maybe… maybe if he tried that?

Izuku let go of the towel, letting it hang on his head like a veil, he stretched his left arm out in front of him. Eyes focused on the droplets of water as they slid about following gravities calls. He brought his right hand up and froze for a moment. He’s hesitating again, he can feel the embers of hope relight within him again. He tried to chastise himself, make the hope go away but it wouldn’t. His hand trembled slightly again, He can’t keep doing this to himself. He needs to be brave… He needs to learn not to hesitate.

Waving his hand in a motion he’s seen his mother do so many times before he focuses on moving the water, eyes zeroed in on the drops. Izuku felt his breath hitch as he noticed the water waving back and forth against his arm. As his hand waved he moved it forward before making a pull motion, the water followed and lifted off his skin to float over the direction of his moving hand. Letting out a breathy chuckle of disbelief he brought up his now dry hand to move about with the other improvised motions.

The water droplets flowed with his motions in the air, he made a motion to compress the water together making a bubble the size of a large marble. Izuku let out a choked sob as his hands moved about, testing and playing with the water in the air before him. It didn’t take long for his vision to blur and become unfocused. What was happening before him felt like a dream and if it was, god does he hope he never wakes up.

After all these years…

he didn't notice the knock on the door, the call if his name. With a final knock the door crept open, “Izuku, dinner is ready-” His mother froze at the door once her eyes landed on her son. Her eyes zeroed in on the water that danced in the air according to his sloppy hand movements. Realization registered in her eyes the moment she looked her son in his. Tears welled up in hers, “Oh… Izuku you-” she gasped as she brought her hands up to her face.

Izuku nodded as he began letting out a breathy laugh in happiness, “You have a quirk! Aaaah! My baby!!” His mother cried out as she charged over to him to envelop him in a hug. Before his mother took him into her embrace he directed the water to the empty tub before holding his mother. They fell to their knees to cry once again. God, Midoriya’s are such criers.

____

“I feel like such a fool…” Inko sighed as she set down her chopsticks near her bowl half full. After they had gotten over crying, again, they settled down at the table so Izuku could explain to her how he found out. Inko prepared their plates and listened as her son explained to her everything he knew. Guilt and shame flooded the woman when she realized that they had missed all of the signs, “I should have noticed, I should have paid more attention to our surroundings. I should have known especially after the landlord continuously found no problems…” She covers her face with her hands in shame, “Because of my incompetence you had to live for so long believing you were quirkless and you had to deal with so much… I’m so sorry Izuku…”

Izuku frowned as he stared at his mother. Setting down his own chopsticks he spoke, “It’s not your fault mom… I didn’t notice either. I was blind to my surroundings and should have noticed the abnormalities around me…” He reaches out and gently removes his mother's hands from her face, “If your incompetent then so am I. I mean… you’d think I’d notice when I wave my hand and some unnatural phenomenon happens most of the time.” Inko allowed herself to chuckle softly at his joke.

The teen allowed himself a soft smile as he leaned back in his chair. He waited for his mother to let out a calming breath, picking up her chopsticks and start eating again before he followed suit. A few minutes into silence Inko spoke up again, “You need to start training your quirk right away Izuku.” her son stopped mid-bite to stare at her. That was unexpected, “Not just your quirk but your body too. I was thinking about it while making dinner... You’re behind everyone else, you have to work harder than anyone.” She looks up to look at her son. Her eyes clear and determined, “If you want to get into U.A. and I'm sure you do since you've been speaking about it for years, you need to start as soon as possible.”

Izuku fell silent at her words, she’s right. They need to do something as soon as possible, he needs to start training his body and practicing to properly use his new quirk. He began tapping his chopsticks on the table gently, “Maybe I should start building a training regimen? I’ll have to look up proper exercises for beginners and make my way up from there. Maybe a gym or even find a trainer? Martial arts maybe. I can’t forget about jogging to build stamina, ah but if I do go to a gym or take martial arts I can do that there. Would I need to make a meal plan? It’s possible, I can always look that up and even ask around if I need to. For now, I can look up proper exercises while I figure things out. As for my quirk training, I’d need to be able to train somewhere with enough room, especially if I don’t want to risk breaking anything at home. So far I know I can manipulate water. Maybe the air as well since I've found I can run faster at times including that gush of air earlier today. There was heat around my hands so was that fire? I need to test that when I visit the doctor about my quirk, I need to make an appointment. I can also manipulate the earth, I think. Again, I need to test it with a doctor. That would make four elements, I need to be out in the open to train them, but public quirk usage is against the law. I’ll need to look around for something.”

“Hmmm I’m not sure either but I can help you look around for something in the meantime sweetie.” His mother suddenly suggested. Ah, was he mumbling?

The greenette smiled, “That would be very helpful mom, thank you.”

“Of course dear. I’ll look around while I head to work tomorrow, I can even try asking around if need be.”

“Mhm, and since tomorrow is the second Saturday of the month I won’t have school. I can go out and look around for a gym or something and even a secluded place to practice my quirk.”

“Oh, that reminds me, your father doesn’t know yet! Oh wait until he finds out about this, he’ll be so excited and proud!”

Izuku couldn’t help his smile grow wider. Both his parents have always done their best to be supportive of their son. He had taken a job promotion abroad in the states at his mother's insistence on not missing such a great opportunity. He wanted to take Izuku and his mother with him but the teen wanted to finish schooling in Japan so his mother stayed behind with him.

It got lonely at times without him around but they spoke to him over the phone or through video chat at least once a week. Twice if he wasn’t busy. He could already imagine his father’s excitement over the news. He wasn’t much of a crier as Izuku and his mother were but he still got over-excited about things.

“I’m sure dad will be so excited he burns something by accident again.” Inko laughs at this.

____

Izuku typed away on his computer the next day researching what he needed. His mother had left for work three hours ago already, so when he woke up about an hour ago, she was already gone. Taking a bite of the breakfast his mother left, he clicked away opening multiple tabs to different locations. Pulling a notepad closer he wrote down the address to all the locations.

“Okay, so we’ve got five gyms and three martial art locations.” Izuku mumbled to himself as he went to turn off the laptop, “I’ll have to ask for the cost, maintenance fee, and everything. While I’m there I should ask them for some diet advice. The videos were helpful enough but everyone’s body is different.”

Quickly scarfing down the last bit of food he had left, Izuku washed his dishes before putting his laptop away. Double checking that he had everything he pulled on his shoes, put the first address down on his phone, and headed off. Walking down the stairs from his apartment, the greenette plugged in his headphones to listen to a podcast on the way.

The walk to the first location didn’t take him too long considering it was just fifteen-minutes from his house. The building was large and there were quite a few people inside already. Nervously Izuku opened the doors, air conditioning making his curls flail crazily, and walked up to the receptionist. The person behind the table gave the boy a tired look and seemed to sigh when he asked to speak to someone for information.

Speaking to the membership director Izuku just felt completely overwhelmed with information that they just dumped on him. He was told of things that didn’t even matter and he’s pretty sure if he was of legal age they might have tried to pressure him into signing the contract. Leaving the gym the greenette couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left his lips. Making his way to his next destination the teen hoped that it wasn’t as intense.

Four other gyms and two martial arts locations later Izuku had to stop at a park bench to take a break. He’s been at it for two hours now and so far he’s only found two places that were relatively cheap. After a few minutes of resting the greenette finally got back on his feet and made his way to the last destination.

“Alright, it should be here somewhere…” Izuku looked around as he walked. The street he walked didn’t have as many shops around as the others did in the more crowded areas. Finally Izuku found what he was looking for, the building was bigger than he thought it would be, a fair amount of windows letting in sunlight but allowing privacy.

Just staring at the building the teen could already tell it would be very expensive. Maybe he should just skip this one and just head home and choose one of the others he has. Smacking his cheeks lightly he shook away the thought, he’s already walked so far, he might as well get it over with. Gathering up his nerves Izuku walked in mentally preparing himself to be bombarded with information again.

Upon entering he was finally able to see the inside properly. A large table sat cozily to the side nearest the door, a tanned male with a wolf tail haircut sat in his chair casually watching the group currently training. Behind him on the wall was a small collection of fans and other weapons along with some certificates. The counter contained some trophies along with photos neatly organized.

A mat covered a large portion of the middle of the room. Beyond that, there seemed to be a shoji that led to a possible hallway, if he had to guess the storage room and maybe even changing rooms. Izuku’s eyes wandered towards the group on the mat that practiced.

The group was rather small, nine people at most including the person leading them, who he presumes is the master. They were all dressed in what seemed to be traditional garb and all appeared to be holding fans. Their movements were fluid and swift; it was almost as if watching a dance. He was entranced at how effortlessly they opened and closed the fans.

The master clapped her hands four times and her students got into groups of two. She walked around as she instructed them on a move they had apparently been introduced to not long ago. Everyone nodded in understanding before falling into a fighting stance, the moment she spoke ‘begin’ they started moving. The teacher went around watching them all closely, correcting her students expertly, showing them what they did wrong and how to fix it. She praised them when they got things right, congratulated them when they finally got something they had lots of trouble with done properly.

“Their great right?” Izuku jumped slightly at the sudden voice. Turning he was met with the bright blue eyes of the man who sat behind the desk. He had a knowing smile on his lips as he leaned on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the table top.

“O-oh, yeah… um, what are they doing?” The teen asked in a low voice as to not disturb them.

“You came in here and you don’t even know?”

“Erm… I- Google Maps didn’t really give me much information. A-and I couldn’t find a website… Um…” The brunette let out a soft chuckle at this, making Izuku flush in embarrassment.

“It’s alright kid. Anyway, what they're doing is called ‘tessenjutsu,’ it's a combat technique that uses iron fans.” The older male explained as he glanced back over to the group that paid them no mind.

“Ah… so you don’t teach any self-defense or other martial art?”

“Oh no, we do. We teach Taekwondo as well as some weapons training and as you can see, Tessenjutsu.” The man smiled, “You interested?”

“Um… yeah.” Izuku rubbed a hand over his arm, “But how much…?”

“Ah, prices, right. Well, our classes cost 12.99 a month, you can also pay for three-month-long classes, 33.97, and yearly if you felt like you’d be staying that long. That would be 155.88.” The man answered easily.

“W-wait… seriously?” That’s so cheap! Izuku felt excitement fill him, that’s perfect!

“Yup! I’m a man of only truths!” A sudden realization dawned on the teen, he looked back over to the rather small group as they continued to spar. If the place was so cheap then why is it so empty?

“Oh, that’s because to be allowed in you’ve basically gotta be 'worthy.' you know?” Ah, did he think out loud?

“Worthy?”

“Yeah, Martial Arts are a great way to defend yourself and others but it can also be used to hurt and in many cases kill people. We don’t just teach anyone willing to pay, they need to prove their worth, it's what sets us apart from other places. All of our students are here for different reasons, but they always leave feeling proud of themselves, confident, and strong. So tell me kid, why do you think you’re 'worthy' of studying here?”

Izuku was completely thrown off by the question. He’s never had to prove his worth to anyone for anything before. So, why was he worthy? He wants to become a hero. That’s been his dream since he was small. He wants to help people and make them feel safe, for that he needs to learn to fight and properly utilize his quirk.

“I want to become a hero, someone who can help others with a smile” There was a pause of silence between the two. The man in front of him shook his head softly as he let out a sigh, his smile falling.

“Then we have nothing to teach you.” Izuku flinched at his sudden shift in tone, “Just about everyone in our society wants to be heroes. Don’t get me wrong, wanting to help people is admirable but I can’t accept that as an answer. Wanting to be a hero doesn’t make you any more worthy among everyone else, you're just a sheep following the herd. You need a drive, a real reason. So tell me, what makes you worthy?” The man watched as the child’s face fell into deep thought. Letting out a sigh he continued, “How about you come back when you figure something out. Then, we’ll talk.” He waved the teen off before turning back to watch the group.

Izuku stared at the man with wide eyes for a moment before walking out in a daze. What just happened? He was asked a question then he was turned away? The teen huffed in frustrated confusion, his answer was used by a lot of people. How could he possibly make himself stand out above the rest and show that he’s worth training?

The brunette haired man turned to watch the teen walk out the building completely dumbfounded. He took note of the class dispersing for their brake, a woman with short bobbed hair walking over to him. Looking over he smiled softly at the woman.

“Gezz you didn’t have to scare him off with that dumb ‘policy’ of yours you know. We do have a way to weed out those who aren't determined to learn.” The woman glared lightly at the man behind the desk, his smile only grew wider.

“You should have seen his eyes, Suki. They are full of determination.” The male says softly, "He has a lot of potential."

“He seemed like a nice boy, soft even.” The brunette, Suki, responds with a soft sigh, resting her hand on the desk. “He’d definitely be interesting to teach; if you hadn't scared him off that is.” 

The man smiled confidently, “He’s got the drive and everything but doesn’t know his own worth. My guess is that he’s been put down a lot by people around him, kids' social skills suck ass. He’ll come back though.”

Suki flicked the man's forehead, “Don’t be rude.” she ignored his complaints, “Besides, how can you be so sure about that?”

“Oh common, look who you’re talking to~ when have I ever been wrong?” Suki stood upright placing her hands on her hips.

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“No, but common, trust me.”

“Whatever you say Sokka.”

_____

When Izuku arrived home he plopped down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He was supposed to walk around town and look for areas where he can practice his quirk but after that last interaction, he opted on heading home. Letting out a loud groan he turned over on his back to stare up at his ceiling. Blindly reaching over to the nightstand he grabbed the notepad he’d thrown over before bringing it closer. The places he’d visited had many useful resources that he could take advantage of, even if the prices were a bit up there. Flipping to the last page he stopped. Kyoshi’s Self Defense.

The price to study there is unmatched by any other but that question… how is he supposed to answer? 

If he really thought about it he can just ignore it and go somewhere else, taekwondo is taught in most of the places he visited do to its popularity after all. Pretend as if he never set foot in their building. He could pretend he wasn't transfixed by their fluid movements. Never spoke to the man behind the counter, never received the question.

Izuku knew better though. The movements of the people on the matt had caught his attention, he wanted to know more, to learn to do what they did. The question asked to him by the man behind the counter would haunt him forever if he couldn't find an answer. What even is the right answer if not the drive to become a hero?

“Just about everyone in our society wants to be heroes.”

He’s not wrong, heroism is a fairly popular career choice. Hell his whole class wants to be a hero. Izuku pressed his palms on his eyes until he saw white specks. He let out a frustrated groan as he slammed his arms down to his sides hitting the mattress with a thud.

“Wanting to be a hero doesn’t make you any more worthy among everyone else, you're just a sheep following the herd.”

Those words, they bothered him so much.  The thought of being a sheep just following the herd, it didn’t sit well with him.  How could he make himself stand out?  Why is he worthy to learn from them?  He wants to be a hero, he wants to help other people, but… according to the guy that isn’t enough to make him worthy.

Why was he worthy? What made him different from the others?

Everyone wants to be a hero and help, sure there were those outliers that just wanted fame and fortune but he’s not one of them.  He genuinely wants to help and be someone people look up to.  Like All Might. How can he prove that?

The teen did his best to rack his brain for a proper answer but no matter what he thought of he wasn’t satisfied.  He couldn’t even think of that many reasons as to why he even wants to be a hero so bad.  All that came to mind was he wants to be like All Might. 

All Might, the hero he's idolized for so long, t he man who crushed his dreams telling him to give up on heroism.  Does he really want to be like him?  Being brutally honest to kids and crushing their dreams? 

Are all heroes like that? As far as he could tell they were, would he have to be like that if he became a hero?  No, Izuku would never have the heart to be so cruel.  He wants to help them not hurt them... he doesn't want to be All Might, not anymore.

Izuku's starting to second guess his lifelong dream and it scares him.  He's held on to this dream for so long and he doesn't want to let go of it. 

Izuku could feel hot tears well up in his eyes.  He knew there was a reason he wanted to be a hero that didn't just boil down to 'to be like All Might.' There had to be another reason he wanted to be a hero.  It can't possibly all lead back to All Might.  Did he idolize the man so much so that he practically wanted to be him?  Is his dream even truly his own or was it that of a desperate child just trying to cling on to hope? 

To save lives and to help others, its a dream he's held on to for many years.  The back of his mind nagged at him that there was another reason as to why but he can't recall it.  It's almost as if he’d lost his motive somewhere along the way.  Did the bullying actually get to him and he just never noticed?  Or was it that he didn’t have a proper drive to begin with?

Throwing an arm over his eyes Izuku let out a long sigh as the tears spilled down his cheeks.  As far as he knew he wasn’t worthy at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KraftyKidd helped me come up with the idea of Izuku learning from another place that wasn't the beach. They suggested bringing in and introducing some of the supporting characters now and I agreed. It definitely makes the story steer in another direction and I like it so far. Of course, we didn't agree on everything but, I hope you all still like it.
> 
> Crown The Empire


	3. WEIGHT IN GOLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh it took me so much longer than I had hoped to write this chapter! I wanted it to make sense, to flow as natural as possible, I hope you guys enjoy it though!

Inko can admit she wasn’t the most perceptive person but she knew something was bothering her son since she had arrived home from work last night. She had asked him about his search, and what he had found for them to discuss together. She had been looking forward to speaking to her son, to build a plan with him. Yet he looked lost and dejected when she’d spoken to him, avoided eye contact, and hardly spoke a word. 

It made her sad , especially after what had happened between them the day before. She had really thought that their relationship was slowly mending back to something how it was before. She had hoped her son would open up to her again and not hide his problems from her anymore. She felt as if they had fallen back to square one and it broke her heart.

Glancing up from her food, Inko watched her son eat in silence. His movements were slow, his eyes distant, brows frowned ever so slightly and lips thinned as he drifted deep into his thoughts. Inko wasn’t one to bombard her son with questions, opting to wait for him to speak up but now she wasn’t so sure that was the best thing to do. Placing down her chopsticks she took in a breath, it’s time to take some initiative. 

“Izuku, did something happen yesterday?” She watched closely as her son snapped back to reality and looked at her. He was silent for a moment taking in her question before a dejected look framed his  face.

“I’m sorry mom… I just… I’m confused I guess.” Izuku finally responded.

“Confused? What about honey? Is this about prices? Because I really don’t mind-” 

“No, no, it’s not-!” Izuku tried to argue before stopping himself. Taking in a deep breath he did his best to put his thoughts into words, “That’s not what is bothering me. It’s just that… I was thinking and like I don’t remember the real reason I wanted to be a hero, to begin with.”

Inko frowned at her son’s words, “I thought you wanted to be like All Might dear.”

Izuku let out an audible sigh, “That’s the problem though!” He frowned in frustration as he watched his mother’s eyes reflect confusion, “I’m just copying All Might! I even designed my costume to resemble him for -! Agh! I want to be a hero but so does just about everyone else out there! I’m not original, I’m just a follower! I don’t even remember the real reason I wanted to be a hero! ‘To help people and make them smile like All Might’ is all that comes to mind but after the other day, I don’t want to be like All Might! I want to help people but why? It makes me wonder if I even had an actual reason to want to be a hero. If I'm just trying to imitate someone then what’s the point in being a hero?” 

Izuku turned to stare blankly at his plate, cheek resting on his palm. He picked at his food gently with the chopsticks in his free hand as he let out a defeated sigh. “Every hero has their own way to make themselves stand out amongst the others. They all have something, other than their quirk, that makes them special, different from the others... What makes me special from everyone else? I want to be my own hero, different from All Might, different from Endeavor and everyone else but what even is the point if I have no proper motive to be a hero."

Speaking to someone about what had been on his mind all night and morning definitely made him feel a little better. It made his mind a little clearer and new thoughts were able to form through his mind, blurring the ones that had plagued him before. He closed his eyes as he let these new thoughts tumble out his lips. 

"People want fame, fortune, or even simple recognition.  T here are the rare gems that actually want to help others too but when I try to think of my motives my head comes out blank. Don't get me wrong, all that would be nice but I don't need all of that ,  I'm perfectly content with things now, and helping people is great but it's a natural human courtesy to help others... so ,  why do I want to be a hero? What was it that made me decide to deal with all that? I wonder when I had that moment of realization, 'this, this is what I want to do'? I can't recall it and I feel like if I don't know it but continue to pursue this career everything I do wouldn't be as meaningful as it would be if I did know. If I can't even remember my reasonings then why be a hero?"

Inko was silent as she stared at her son, her mind slowly taking in what was said to her. She wants to comfort her son, to hold him in her arms and tell him that everything will turn out fine. Tell him not to give up and he'll remember but - she felt like those words would be just as empty to him as her apology all those years ago. She looked down at her food, appetite completely lost along with her words. 

Her son has genuinely thought it all out. He's been mulling over this non-stop , she can tell. She wished she knew what to say but she had no words. Glancing up at her son her eyes softened. 

"I remember the day you decided to be a hero," Izuku's eyes snapped up in confusion at his mother's words, " Y ou were 4, we picked you up from daycare one day and you were very quiet on the way home. Your father and I were so worried, we thought something serious had happened at school but then during dinner, you announced it to us. Your father and I knew you were determined from the look in your eyes. We were caught off guard but we knew we couldn’t change your mind.”

Reaching out slowly, she placed a gentle hand on her sons. Her heart wrenched at the lost and defeated look that mixed with curio sity in his once bright and determined green eyes. She wasn't sure if this would even help him in some way but she pressed on in hopes that it would. 

"I don't know what it was that had you decide that but whatever it was, definitely had a strong impact on you. You may not remember it now but I know you will eventually, maybe today or tomorrow, or even next week, you'll remember it. " Inko curved her lips slightly in a reassuring smile, " A nd when you do I'll be here eagerly waiting to hear it." 

Izuku couldn't help the small smile  that cross ed his lips. Releasing the utensils , he gave his mother ' s hand a soft squeeze .  " T hanks, mom... I- I feel a little better now." Inko felt her shoulders relax. Her smile widened at the sheepish smile on his lips and  the hopeful look in her son's eyes. 

Looking down at both their plates, half-empty, taking in a deep breath to let out a sigh she looked to her son, “How about we go out today for some mother and son bonding , hm?” it would be a good distraction for both of them. 

Izuku’s smile widened slightly, “That sounds great mom.” 

“Then it’s settled! Go ahead and get ready for the day then, I’ll put our leftovers in the fridge and meet you by the door.”

\----

Izuku let out a soft sigh as he glanced at the clock above the teacher’s head, lunch started in 15 more minutes. The young teen jots down notes subconsciously as his mind wanders off. The talk he had with his mother yesterday had definitely taken a weight off his shoulders. His mind no longer lingered on the subject for too long, he was able to focus on his quirk more too. On that thought, Izuku spared his backpack that sat by his feet a glance before he turned back to his notes and the problem his teacher had given them to solve on their own. 

He’d bought a new notebook while he was out with his mother the other day shopping, he filled it with the possibilities of his quirk, theories that he has yet to test, and information based on what he knows now. Though there isn’t much that he does know about his quirk. He knows about water manipulation but everything else was based on theories. Even then, if he can’t control other elements at least he has one. 

Having gone out with his mother he was able to get his mind off everything, distract himself. He has yet to be able to even attempt to use his quirk again, he should really get to it if he wants to know more about it. His doctor's appointment is supposed to be in a few days and he’s sure he’s going to be sent to see a quirk counselor. 

The thought of meeting a quirk counselor made him feel a bit giddy. The kids in his daycare always talked about how much fun it was to go and be allowed to use their quirk all they wanted. Kaachan would brag about destroying a bunch of things all while the counselor studied his quirk. Izuku idly wondered what the counselor would think of his quirk, what kinds of tests they’d have him take, were they similar to what he was planning on testing on his own? 

The sound of the bell caused the boy to jolt back to reality, it’s lunch time. Quickly Izuku packed his things before throwing his bag over his shoulders and rushing out of the classroom to find an empty place to eat his lunch. Not long after had he found himself in the courtyard where the koi fish pond sat. Looking around Izuku found it was relatively empty today so he sat on the floor near the pond.

Taking out his bento he stopped abruptly as a sudden thought came to mind. ‘I can test some of my quirk now can’t I? No, wait what if I burn something? How would I explain that?' Izuku slightly chewed on the inside of his cheek as he stared down at his food. 

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the warmth of his fingers and imagined that warmth spreading. He didn't know how well that would work but it was worth a shot right? Maybe he was just imagining it but he could feel the warmth on his hands build up more and more. 

Cautiously he opened his eyes to look down at his bento. It looked the same, nothing seemed to be on fire either. That's a good sign. Opening his bento he peeked inside, a smile tugged on his lips at the sight of moisture dripping down from the lid and heat coming from the food. 

He did it. He actually heated up his food! With his hands! Or is it his mind? He still wasn't sure as to how his quirk worked but he sure is glad he was able to use it! It proves that he does have a quirk, not that he had any doubt in his mind at this point. And would you look at that! Nothing caught on fire! 

Eagerly he reached for his chopsticks to chow down on his now steaming food. As he ate he took out his notebook and quickly wrote down some notes on what he'd just done. By the time lunch had come to an end Izuku walked into class with a new smile. 

____

The school bell rang through the building indicating the end of classes. The green haired boy packed his things as everyone left the building with their friends. Throwing his bag over his shoulders he turned to the door only to stop in his tracks at the sight of Katsuki glaring at him. His eyes wandered around the class to see it was completely empty. Not even Katsuki’s lackeys were here, green eyes landed back on the boy blocking the door, his eyes now downcast. 

“Eh? K- Kacchan?” 

Katsuki balled up his hands, clenching his jaw as he glared at the tiled floor. “Listen here Deku. I’d never ask for a quirkless weakling like you to ever help me! You didn’t even help me, ya hear!? I was fine by myself you got that?! You did nothing and don’t you forget that! I don’t owe you anything!” he finishes as he turns on his heel to walk off. 

Izuku bites his lower lip as he stares at the place the blond had just been standing, his mind reeling. ‘What the heck was that supposed to be!?’ The boy frowned, eyes narrowing. Clenching his teeth he walked forward to leave the class, he could feel his blood boil as he practically stomped down the stairs. 

_ ‘ _ If I hadn’t shown up you would have suffocated for sure!’ Izuku thinks as he jumps down the last two steps, ‘Yeah fucking right, you weren't ‘fine!’ you set buildings on fire with your quirk! You’re the reason other heroes couldn't do anything!’ Tossing his sneakers on the floor he switched out of his wabaki. Picking up the indoor shoes he put them in his locker before turning to walk off campus. 

‘I may not have done much but I stopped him from choking you didn’t I?!’ Izuku let out a long exasperated sigh, his shoulders slumping. His long strides come to a halt the moment he realized where he was walking. Green eyes focused on the underpass a few feet ahead of him, flashes of the day before coursing through his memory. Clenching his jaw he turned back around and quickly walked as far from the place, he could take another route home.

Maybe he should just look for a private place to practice like he was going to do on the weekend. Nodding to himself he sent his mother a quick text before he strayed off course to walk around the city. His hands grasped the straps of his bag tightly as his eyes wandered around whilst he walked. His mind wandered about as he tried to think of a perfect place to practice. 

Maybe if he woke up early enough he could practice somewhere at the beach for an hour. He could even walk down the shoreline till he found a secluded area that could work, ah, but he has curfew and school still. Izuku mindlessly placed his hand at his chin, “I could maybe find an abandoned building, no wait that’s illegal I can’t do that. Maybe I can somehow convince the quirk counselor to allow me to constantly practice there? Is that even allowed? What do they even do there? Just evaluate my quirk and it’s limitations right? Or do they - no wait, I need to find a place to practice.”

The sound of what seemed like a scuffle filled the greenettes ears snapping him out of his thoughts. His steps came to a stop, his head swiveled around to find the source of the sound. A soft grunt reached his ears and he took a few cautious steps forward. Forest green eyes widened in seeing two boys standing over a purple haired boy who held his abdomen in pain. His back pressed against the brick wall as the other two laughed.

Looking around frantically he sees people just casually walk by as if nothing was happening. People held their heads down, even when they did see what was happening they’d look away and continue on forward. Are they expecting a hero to take care of it or something? Why can’t anyone just  _ do  _ something? Izuku’s jaw clenched, his knuckles whitening at how hard he’d grip at the straps of his bag. 

Memories of his tormentors doing the same as people turned a blind eye flooded him. It’s not fair to be treated this way, nobody deserves this. Green eyes hardened with anger and settling resolve, he can’t turn a blind eye. He has to do something, he can’t just stand around as someone is pushed around before him. 

Like before he was moving without realizing it, his hands stretched out before him he gave one of the boys a shove causing him to crash into the other. Standing before the wounded boy he took an unsteady fighting stance, his fists shaking, “L- Leave him alone!” The two boys stared at him for a moment before laughing at Izuku. 

“Are you fucking serious? Do you even know who you're protecting?” The greenette frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

“You’re protecting a villain! He’s got a villains quirk stupid!” 

“The fuck is a villains quirk?” Izuku suddenly found himself asking, his posture slacking a bit as he mindlessly spoke, “The type of quirk someone has doesn’t make them a hero or villain, it’s the way they use it that determines that.” It was the silence that fell upon the boys and the wide eyed stares that made him realize he’d said that out loud. 

One of the boys narrowed their eyes, a frown forming on their lips, “Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to us like that, huh? First you come here and push my friend and I and now you’re trying to spew some bullshit on us?” He shoves the greenette back against the brick wall. Okay, so maybe he should have come up with a plan first. 

Izuku could feel a familiar panic bubble up, “I- I’m just being honest! S- someone's quirk isn’t what makes them good o- or bad! I - It’s just the way they use it! You shouldn’t go… go around bullying other p- people over… over their quirks!” The boy growled as he gripped at Izuku’s collar. 

“And who the fuck are you to deside that huh? A villain's quirk is a villain's quirk! It doesn't matter how it’s used cause it’ll just hurt everyone anyway!” 

“Hey, come back!” Izuku and the boy before him turn their heads to see the purple haired boy running off. He scoffed before turning to the greenette.

“Well would you look at that, the fucker you were trying to protect ran off.” Izuku couldn’t help but watch him run with wide saddened eyes. If someone had bothered to ever save him would he have turned tail and ran at the first chance too? He bit his lower lip, he couldn’t really blame him for running. He’s glad though, he was still able to save the guy from these assholes and that meant something to him, even if it seemed ridiculous. 

The voices of the boys before him and their insults became muffled to his ears. They pushed him around and threw a few blows as they degraded him, he felt numb - unable to properly process the pain as his mind wondered. He was able to save someone. He could feel his heart soar at the simple thought, they didn’t have to suffer this pain. If he could just keep helping people who get bullied and pushed around like he did, he’d be content. He wants to protect them from the pain and suffering he’s endured all his life. He can’t help anyone with the way he is now though, not even himself, he has to get stronger -

Wait a minute. Izulu took a sharp intake of breath as he was knocked against the brick wall - He remembers now! 

Bright forest green eyes sewed shut when a hand wrapped around his throat.

He remembers why, why he wants to be a hero! He remembers when he’d decided on it. It was that day, the day on the playground.

Izuku braced himself as he watched the boy choking him reel his fist back.

He got beaten up that day too, for protecting someone else. Katsuki never appreciated him stepping in but he always did so anyway. The kids he protected always ran to safety too, but it never deterred him from doing the right thing. To make himself the main target of Katsuki’s torment - until he was finally the only target. 

He’s weak, he always has been and yet somehow he’s never thought to improve his body. He knew he had to work harder than anyone else and yet he never tried to work out. He’s seen Katsuki work out his body, not just his quirk and what did he do? He focused on his analisis skills as if that would give him his advantage - sure it has it’s advantages but what is he to do with information he can’t utilize himself? 

Both boys flinched back when a blue object flew past their faces. Three pairs of eyes turned towards the direction it flew past and… is that… a boomerang? Izuku’s eyes followed the object as it rounded about back into the hands of it’s awaiting owner’s hand. Forest green eyes widened in seeing a familiar male with a wolf tail holding grocery bags in one hand. ‘He’s the guy from the dojo!’ 

“You know, bullying a person could get you into a lot of trouble, especially if your parents found out.” Blue eyes narrow as the man waves his phone in his free hand, causing the boys to flinch. 

The boy holding Izuku was quick to let go, “No, no we’re not bullying him! We’re just uh, messing around!” He waved his hands about before shooting Izuku a glare, “Right?”

“Erm…” Izuku heasataded as he fixed the collar of his uniform, slightly wincing at how soar his left side felt.

“Yeah well how about you don’t mess around like that yea? Now scram.” Both boys were quick to nod before rushing off. Izuku stared at the man with surprised eyes as he allowed his body to slump against the wall. The adrenaline slowly subsided making the ache more noticeable. 

The older man watched the duo run off before turning to the greenette, “You really shouldn’t let people push you around . ” he walked closer as Izuku slowly staggered to his feet.

He was silent for a moment before realizing the man was awaiting an answer, “Oh um, erm, It- its fine? Um, I was just helping someone else they were bullying, he - he um... ran away when I distracted them but um! I…” his voice drifted off as the older male rose a brow at him, “Th - thank you for helping!” He shouted quickly bowing, almost tipping over on his feet. 

“Pffft, you really are something kid.” The older man tapped his shoulder with his boomerang for a moment before putting it away behind him, “That was really brave of you but are you alright?” It took Izuku a moment to realize he was still speaking to him. 

“Ah, I’m fine… Just a little sore” Izuku was glad they didn’t aim for anywhere too obvious like his face. He adjusted his bag on his shoulders carefully - his eyes focused on the boomerang that peaked out from behind the man’s shoulder. A brilliant blue with a sharp edge, wait- is that a weapon and not a toy!? Jesus fuck he threw that in between Izuku and the other kid, did he purposely miss? God, he hopes so because if it was by accident then that’s terrifying. 

“You know, it’s kind of funny,” The man suddenly spoke with a soft chuckle, snapping him out of his thoughts, “to have met you again just a few days after the first meeting.” 

Izuku’s eyes widen a bit at this, the man remembers him? He thought he was a forgettable face, someone nobody would bother to remember. With the reminder of their last meeting he recalled his thoughts from just a few minutes ago. He knew his real reason on why he wants to be a hero - but would he accept it? He had a proper answer now, or at least a better answer than he had then. Is it a good answer he wondered - it is to him.

Was it too late already to give his response to the question? He hoped they were allowed more than one chance to find their answer. Would it be okay to say it to him even if it’s too late for him to get into the dojo? Even if it was too late, he wants him to know - he’s not a sheep, he's a fucking wolf.

Unknown to the teen the man was watching him carefully with his blue eyes. He analyzed the boys movements carefully as he seemed to stare off into space. He obviously has something to say but is too worried to speak up, so he spoke up first “You okay there kid? Do you need a hospital or medical treatment?”

Izuku’s eyes snapped back to attention on the man, he should just say it. If he doesn’t say anything it’s going to bother him for a long time. Gathering his courage he clenching his hands tightly around the strap of his bag he spoke, “Um… actually I… I wanted to give you an answer to… to your question.” 

He watched the man’s face carefully for his reaction. He seemed to brighten up at this, giving a small nod, “Go on.” he encouraged with a smile. 

Taking a shaky breath he looked the man in the eyes, “A few days ago you asked me why I thought I was 'worthy' of studying within the dojo. Honestly I still do want to be a hero, and to bring happiness to others. I want to help people who are suffering like I did or suffering worse. I want to do my best and protect them but right now, I can’t do that because I don’t even know how to help and protect myself.” he swallowed a lump in his throat, “I’m weak, and I’m helpless, I don’t really  _ think  _ i’m worthy of anything but that’s okay because someday I will believe I am. I just have to work hard to earn it.”

The blue eyed man stared at Izuku with large eyes. A smile tugging at the edges of his lips. He was right about this kid! He’s definitely something different! In all honesty he was gonna just go along with anything he said at this point cause after what he just saw, this kid definitely needs to learn self defense. But this! This is so much better! He still doesn’t know his own self worth but that’s okay because like he said, he will figure it out eventually, and maybe they can help him with that at the dojo. 

“I like you kid! You’ve really got spirit!” the man finally spoke holding out an inviting hand, “What’s your name kid?”

Izuku stared at the man's hand in surprise, cautiously he took it, “Midoriya Izuku.”

“Midoriya! Nice to officially meet you! I’m Sokka Vatnstöfra!” He gave his hand an eger shake.

“Sokka Vatn.. Vantn…” Izuku tried to repeat the unfamiliar name. Sokka laughed at this, removing his hand from the kids to ruffle his hair.

“Vatnstöfra, it’s Icelandic! Don’t worry ‘bout it though kiddo, just call me Sokka. Everyone  calls me Sokka .” 

“O- oh okay-”

“Anyway Midoriya! Welcome to Kyoshi’s Self Defense! Lucky for you ,  first class is free and it’s tomorrow! Drop by after school and we’ll see what you’re interested in and get started with your first class!” Izuku’s face widened in utter disbelief. Sokka adjusted the bags in between both his hands before turning on his heel, “I’ll see you tomorrow kiddo!”

What… what just happened? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gallant


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say that the last names that I give the Avatar characters, I chose those names because they all mean something. :)

One foot in front of the other, eyes focused on nothing yet everything before him. Izuku was in a daze as he walked. He couldn’t believe the man, Sokka, had accepted what he’d said. Thinking back, the man’s eyes were observing him, weren't they? He seemed to be studying him, analyzing him even, was that his quirk?  Some type of analysis quirk possibly \- He wondered if Sokka would be willing to tell him what his quirk was. He didn’t know what kind of person Sokka was but, he’d helped him, so that made him a nice guy right?

His thoughts wandered back to the purple haired boy who’d ran. Is he safe? Maybe he’ll end up running into him again .

Izuku’s steps came to an abrupt halt along with his thoughts as a child ran past him, mere inches from crashing into him. Following the excited child with his gaze he spotted a familiar park that resided at the edge of a forest. He knows this park, he hasn’t been here since he was maybe 7. Izuku’s eyes landed on a hiking trail that led into the forest for a moment before walking towards it.

Memories flashed before him as his eyes scanned the park. A younger him and Kaachan running around ,  laughing with their friends. Games that were played , jokes that were thrown about.  Soon the fond memories became painful, unpleasant. Everyone turning their backs on him within a day, games becoming more aggressive than they should have been. Innocent jokes becoming insults and cruel jeers. Kaachan becoming aggressive with his games.

They continued to hurt him till finally he stopped going to the park,  choosing  to stay indoors. He’d play alone as his mother watched the news, it wasn't long till it caught his attention and till finally his new hobby had  started . Notebook after notebook  was  filled with information . I nstead of playing at the park he was chasing hero fights , observing, learning, writing everything down. Of course, the peace always had to end when he had to go to school - he could never escape the hurt.

Spotting a tree with a scorch mark on it he strayed off the hiking path into the forest, hand carefully running over the poor bark - he soon found a long fence that seemed to go on forever. Izuku licked his lips, as he stopped before the gaping entrance of the rusting fence that led to the forest. Worn out signs on each side of the fence clearly warning people to not trespass. The doors of the entrance lay broken on the ground where he remembered last seeing them.

It wasn’t long for the sound of crunching leaves and twigs to reach his ears the moment he breached through the tree line. Eyes scanned the trees as he went along, trees with scorch marks on their bark created a path that he carefully followed. He could still hear the weak little pops go off as his friend sang them a march as they all walked in a line. His steps  slowed to a stop as he approached a large moss covered log that  crossed fairly high above and over a small river like a bridge.

He remembers his blond friend falling from the long into the river. He remembers his panic at the possibility that he could have hurt himself. Recalls the slap against his wrist swatting away the offered help. The rage in those familiar red eyes , as  if  he’d been insulted. Izuku closed his eyes as he took in the air that brushed his face gently and the smell of fresh water and air. The gentle sound of the running water along with everything else just made him feel relaxed. 

A deep breath in, a deep breath out, he opened his eyes focusing on the water. Looking around at his surroundings he climbed down the ledge onto the rocky edges of the river. It had been many years since he’d last been here . He still  remembers being pushed in when they came by sometimes, laying on the rocky ground in the sun till he’d dried off enough to go home. Getting lost in the forest when the others would leave him when he wasn’t looking, his only saving grace were the scorch marks Kaachan had made. 

Removing his shoes he tosses his bag on the ground next to him. Sitting on the rocky ground he takes off his socks, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulders and stomach from earlier. Rolling up the pants of his uniform he dipped his feet into the cool water and let out a relaxed breath. He remembers how the water reached just over his knees when he was younger and now, it didn’t even make it that high. He kicked his legs a few times making a loud splash echo through the empty space.

Letting out a breathy chuckle the greenette leaned back to lay down to stare up at the clouds. He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to take in the relaxing atmosphere around him.  The water calmly ran past his feet, the rocks pressed against his back, the cool breeze caressing his skin and ruffling his clothes, the warmth of the sun it all felt calming. He felt like he was one with the nature around him even. Green eyes snapped open at a sudden thought that ran through his head.

This place, the old ‘hide out’ as Kaachan used to call it, can be where he practices. It was quiet and the vast space would prove useful for him. Not to mention there was a river, it’s perfect! 

The sound of hurried footsteps made the teen tense a bit.  Well there goes all his plans, he shut his eyes pretending to be oblivious. He could hear dirt and grass skid against shoes as they slid down the cliff side, a small curse reached his ears followed by the sound of rocks shuffling about got closer. 

So this is it. He’s going to get scolded for trespassing and it’s going to be placed on his record. His chances for UA dashed before he could even start training. Well, he could at least still go to that dojo  and train at least right?

Not moving Izuku opened his eyes and instead of being met with the bright sky he was met by worried purple eyes with white irises. Dark purple locks framed his face as he leaned over him, he seemed to be panting heavily from his sudden rush. 

The two boys stared at each other for a beat before the purple haired male closed his eyes to let out a heavy relieved sigh. The stranger slid out of Izuku’s line of sight making him tilt his head back to see the boy crouched down, face in his knees as his hands hid in his unruly hair - wait a second. Sitting up he twisted his body to face the boy to properly look at him. It’s the boy from earlier… Why's he here?

“Um…” Izuku began, not knowing where to begin, “Hi?” 

“Hi? Hi? ! Is that all you have to - Jesus you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!” The boy shouted at the greenette , fixing him with a glare. Izuku blinked in confusion at the boy. What… What the fuck is he talking about? 

“I… um… What? I’m… sorry?” Izuku is just about ready to slap himself .

“You better be fucking sorry! Fuck, I just wanted to like, thank you or some shit and then I followed you here and imagine my shock when you disappeared and all I could hear was water splashing followed by silance! I thought you were drowning!” The purple haired teen curled further into himself letting out an exasperated sigh.

Izuku’s brows furrowed as he processed the boy's words. He’d followed him here to thank him and thought he was drowning when he heard the water splash. 

Oh. 

Oh that explains a lot. For some reason Izuku couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up earning him a scrutinizing glare from the other boy. 

“I- I’m sorry it’s just…” Izuku covered his lips to try to keep from laughing any more, “You scared me! I thought you were a police officer here to scold me for trespassing!” the other male stared at Izuku for a moment before letting out a disbelieving scoff.

“My savior is a fucking idiot.” The male sighed out as he raked his hands through his purple locks. 

“W-what?” Izuku frowned, feeling offended and couldn’t help but reply with, “Well at least I don’t stalk people!”

Purple eyes widened a bit at this as pale cheeks reddened in embarrassment, “I - I did not stalk you!” he sputtered out, “I just so happen to be in the park when you walked by! I wanted to talk to you so I...” 

“So you followed me into the forest . ” Izuku finished for the boy, “Stalker . ”

“I am not! I - Just - Damn it! I’m sorry okay!?” The stranger shouted before looking away with red cheeks. Izuku froze up in confusion, whatever little confidence he had to tease the boy completely vanished. He watched as the stranger messed with his nails trying to find the words to say, “I - I ran off and left you there alone. I didn’t even stay to thank you… I ran like a coward. I’m sorry…”

“I… Y- you don’t have to apologize…” Izuku spoke up after a bit of silence, “If I were you I… I think I would have ran off too, out of fear, you know? So I don’t blame you for it.” 

The stranger stared at the green haired teen making him feel anxious and fidget his hands about. Averting his eyes Izuku stared down at his own hands as they picked at the hem of his uniform jacket. The silence between them  was unbearable. He’s not used to speaking to other people his own age, they’d stopped talking to him since he was four. His social skills are all sorts of messed up, that’s definitely going to be something he works on as he trains his quirk. 

“Did… did you mean..” Green eyes flickered up to find the purple haired boy rubbing his neck with a hand and looking away. He seemed to be having trouble trying to formulate a question, “What you said earlier… Did you...”

“What I said?” The boy nods bowing his head to hide his face from view. Fuck, what did he say? He remembers pain, he can still feel that pain actually. Let’s see, he saw the guys bullying him, he just stepped in and they said he has a villain's quirk as if it were a good reason to hurt anyone and then- ooooh. OH! “Of course I meant it! A person’s quirk doesn’t make someone a hero or a villain, it all depends on the way they use it.”

His mind flashed an image of Kaachan, why though? Kaachan would make a great hero! Sure he gets angry sometimes but he has a great quirk for it- ah, wait a minute…

“You… you don’t even know what my quirk is… how… how would…” The boy’s voice cracked as his body seemed to tremble. 

Setting his sudden revelation to the side Izuku offered the boy a soft smile, “Have you ever hurt anyone in any way?” The boy shook his head as he gripped the fabric of his own uniform, hugging himself . “ T hen what gives them the right to call you a villain? Kind of hypocritical considering that they're the ones hurting you… What is your quirk? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I… It’s B- Brainwashing…” Izuku’s eyes lit up at the information, a grin forming.

“Wha~ That’s really useful! You could end things without much damage and help panicking  ci vilians! You could stop kids when they can’t control their quirk and it goes haywire. It would also be useful when you're dealing with the mentaly ill if they ever lash out on others or themselves. You could help with interrogations too, get all the information you need, you would also be able to gather information without the other really realizing it too. Can you change or alter memories? If so, you’d be able to get away without them even realizing you were ever there! How does it work? What are the needed conditions to activate it? Either way, you’d be an amazing hero, there’s so much good you could do with a quirk like that!” Izuku tensed up at the bewildered look on the strangers face. 

Did… did he creep him out? He wanted to facepalm, leave it to him to fuck up what seemed to be a rare normal conversation. The moment the boy started to cry Izuku felt instant panic. “I -! Um! I didn’t mean to creep you out and make you cry! Oh gosh! Please stop crying!” Izuku began to tear up himself in his panic, “ A ahhh what do I do?? I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was that creepy!”

A snort brought the boy out of his panic and back to reality, “Gods, you’re such a weirdo… The good kind...” He spoke with a small teary smile, “I just… n- nobody’s ever told me that before…”

Understanding settled on Izuku as he stared at the boy as he silently gathered himself, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform. Izuku softened his eyes and let a small smile across his lips. His eyes landed back on his hands, “ A h, I know how that feels…” he suddenly spoke up before he could think better of it he forced himself to keep going, “I um… I was… told I could never become a hero but, you know,… we can’t let others get to us right? If they don’t believe in us then we just have to prove them  wrong . I think, with your quirk, you'd be an amazing hero.” 

The boy before him let out  a soft wet chuckle,  “God damn it…” he choked out as he wiped his eyes in a fruitless attempt to stop the new tears from flowing, “I don’t know rather you're smart or an idiot.” 

Izuku  brought a hand  to the back of his neck with a soft chuckle “Guess I'm both.”  H e looked away to give the boy some sort of privacy as he let out a choked sob. Carefully turning his aching body he faced the river once again, the sound of sniffling filling the air along the soft rippling of the river. 

An unknown amount of time went by when the crying and sniffling had finally settled. Izuku let the boy have his privacy - in truth he doesn't know how to continue the conversation. The sound of splashing next to him had him glance over to see the male had removed his shoes and pulled up his pants to dunk his feet in the cold water.

"Midoriya Izuku." He spoke up as he turned away and kicked his foot up making a small splash. The boy next to him was silent for a moment, with a kick from his foot he replied. 

"Shinso Hitoshi…" He spoke softly, Izuku smiled softly as he hummed in reply with another kick. The silence that continued between the two boys as they made awkward small talk wasn't unbearable.  Izuku even worked up the courage to tell him about him growing up thinking he was quirkless till a few days ago. Shinso had let out a laugh and called him clueless to which Izuku laughed and agreed.

Izuku couldn't wip e the large smile from his face when he finally went home. The conversation between h im and Hitoshi hadn't been the best but that's okay with him. He's never truly had a conversation with someone his age for that long and he can tell Hitoshi wasn't used to conversation either, so of course it's okay. They'll get used to it eventually! They even exchanged numbers! 

Today has definitely been one hell of a day. It hasn't even been a full week since the whole villain incident and he's already been through so much. Entering his house he called out a greeting while he removed his shoes. 

Greeting his mother with a wide smile he let her in on his day. Hearing he was beaten up she was quick to worry and check his injuries. A few scrapes and bruises but she cleaned what she could as he told her about the rest of his day. Inko cried in happiness for her son when he had told her about  the  rediscovery of his resolve, being allowed in the dojo and his new friend. 

By bedtime Izuku found it difficult to even sleep. For the first time in a long time, he was excited to see what tomorrow would bring. 

Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner for him. 

_____

An impatient leg shook under the desk within the classroom as bright emerald eyes glanced between the clock at the front of the class back to the worksheet in front of him. The led pencil in an anxious hand swayed from side to side in a fluid motion. The words of the teacher falling upon deaf ears. 

Students around the boy glanced over in confused annoyance at his sudden attitude. Usually he's silent, practically curled into himself always listening intently but now he's a ball of anxious excitement ready to bolt out the moment the bell rings. 

The teacher took no notice of the boy in the last row as he spoke, pacing back and forth, a book in his hand and chalk in the other. Glancing at the watch on his wrist he let out a soft relieved sigh as he closed the book. Setting down the chalk and book he walked for the podium to grab a few worksheets. 

"Alright then class, I want you all to get started on the first reading assignment for the year, we'll start reading over the book together as a class from chapter three on Thursday, so get started." He hands the people at the front rows a stack of papers, they took one and passed the rest back. Moving back to the podium he grabbed a stack of books to hand out in the same fashion. 

"As I said earlier, we'll be reading 'A Brave New World,' a popular book from the prequirk era. This worksheet is for you all to start filling out as we go and will be due the day you turn in the essays, that will be due shortly after we finish reading." The class groaned as they began packing their things.

The greenette was quick to neatly stuff their things along with the new worksheet and book into his bag. The moment the bell rang the teen was the first out the door earning bewildered looks from their classmates. 

Completely ignoring the strange looks from students as he rushed down the halls and practically flew down the stairs, after he had skipped six steps, Izuku was the first at the shoe lockers. Quickly switching out his uwabaki for his sneakers he shut the locker and was out the door by the time other students arrived. 

So he was a tad bit excited, sue him. 

The moment Izuku was outside the school gate he broke into a sprint. He ran out of breath after two or three streets but that's okay, he has to build up his stamina anyway.  He'll a dd running to the training regimen he and his mother are going to be putting together.

During breakfast this morning he and his mother have finally decided that he'd need to make a whole regimen to help him get into shape. They both decided to work on it together after dinner tonight. His mother is even thinking about joining him a bit on the journey to getting fit so that he's not alone the whole way through. He's even planning on asking Sokka for some advice. Maybe Shinso would like to join him too… Does he want to go to UA too? He should ask after practice.

Finally unable to keep up with his breathing Izuku stopped running to catch his breath. Stepping to the side he leaned against the wall of a convenience store and rested his head back against the concrete. Letting out a deep breath he was finally able to calm his breathing enough to start walking, ignoring the ache in his legs. He definitely has to add running to his exercise , cause this is just sad. You’d think years of running from bullies would help him but he usually runs and hides, so, nope. 

When he finally reached the dojo he stopped a few feet away to watch as people around his age entered the building. Some already had comfortable clothes on while others had extra bags slung over their shoulders, he tightened his grip on his backpack. He had to stuff exercise clothes in his bag, he didn’t want to risk answering questions and anyone snooping through it and messing with his things. Lowering his head a bit he walked into the building, here goes nothing. 

Once inside the teen could see people looking around the building, conversing and others already sitting on the mat stretching. Looking over to the counter he spotted Sokka along with the girl from before, out of her traditional garb and in regular exercise clothes. The two seemed to be observing the students and whispering softly to one another. Not knowing what to do or where to go he walked over to the counter - the moment Sokka spotted him he grinned.

“Hey there Midoriya! Glad you could make it~!” his eyes zeroed in on the teens bag before flickering back to his eyes, his grin never faltering.

“Um… Hi Mr. Sokka, I um-”

“Dude, just Sokka, no mr. please i'm not an old geezer.” Sokka waved his hand about nonchalantly, the girl’s eyes flickered to him with a small smile before focusing back on the kids. 

Izuku gave a shy nod, “S - Sokka… erm, I uh wanted to know what I should um do? I uh, have never been to a dojo before so - so I don’t know what to do? Is - is there a changing room o - or was I supposed to come dressed already? Ah I should have changed at the store I stopped at to - to change. I um-” his ramblings were halted by a raised hand. 

“Whoa there dude, relax. Past the mats are two locker rooms separated by gender, you can change and leave your stuff there. It’s one of those one time password lockers so don’t worry ‘bout your stuff. After you change, just wait for class to start.” Sokka helpfully explained with a kind smile.

The girl next to him turned her attention to them, kind eyes spark l ing with intrigue, “Class starts in ten, no need to rush.” 

Giving them both a nervous smile Izuku gave them a soft ‘thank you’ before going to the back to change. A few students that had hung around the counter followed suit, having overheard the conversation. It wasn’t long till other people just followed the crowd into the changing rooms. He walked straight for a stall when he saw the room fill. Changing into comfortable clothes Izuku stepped out only to feel a wave of anxiety hit him in seeing all the boys chatting with one another, joking about and making small talk.

Biting his lower lip he walked to the empty corner of the room and stuffed his things into a locker. Sending a message to his mother and Shinso he shut off his phone before walking out. Seeing he was the first one out he opted to sit in the middle of the mat. Not too long after sitting did the woman from earlier sit come over and sit facing him near the wall. Giving the teen a comforting smile she began doing light stretches, not knowing what else to do Izuku followed her movements. It didn’t take long for the other students to flow in and stretch along with them. 

Finally the woman stopped stretching and smiled at the class, her legs crossed under her, “Alright everyone, welcome to Kyoshi's Self Defense. I’m Suki Adira, I am the owner of this dojo and your instructor, just call me Suki though, please. This class will be an hour long twice a week and I’ll tell you all the other little details before the end of class. For now we will spend the first few minutes going around with some quick introductions. Just your name, and age. Quirks don’t matter here.” 

Izuku could hear a few people let out an annoyed huf at this. One by one they went around introducing themselves. Izuku stammered over his introduction, immediately wishing for the floor to swallow him whole. He could feel judgmental stares on him as he spoke. The kind smile on Suki’s face never disappearing, never judgmental yet he couldn’t help but curl into himself a little. 

After the last person finished speaking Suki nodded her head softly, “Okay, it’s nice to meet you all. Now then, let’s begin shall we? I want you all to get into a comfortable position where you are sitting, back as straight as you can.” The woman directed as she adjusted her position on the floor. With a softer, calming voice she spoke “Everyone comfortable? Good. Now then, I want you all to gently close your eyes…. And carefully become aware of the sensation of your breath. Don’t concentrate on your breathing, don’t hold your breath, just be aware.”

Izuku did his best to follow along with her words. Just knowing to not focus on the action of breathing had made him start doing so. After a long beat of silence he was finally able to just breath and simply be aware of it. He could feel the cool air run down the back of his throat and the way his nostrils gently moved. His chest gently rose with his shoulders with every breath and the sounds of people shuffling around became all the more obvious in the silence. He could feel his body becoming heavier but not unbearably so, his skin tingles a bit at the suddenly cool air around him in the room.

His mind began to wonder; What are they doing? He feels like he should know what this is but the word just escapes him when he tries to think of it. He enjoyed the sensations though, it was almost soothing, relaxing even but isn’t this supposed to be a self defense school? What are they even supposed to be learning anyway? He never did get to choose what he wanted to learn yet, they just told him a time and place. Maybe this is just a kind of orientation to the dojo before they actually start learning anything.

Suki’s voice broke through the silence snapping the boy out of his wandering thoughts and to focus back on her words, “You’ll notice other sensations, and sounds. Notice those things too and come back to the feeling of breathing…. Try to become sensitive to what is happening within your mind the moment you hear my voice… I will inevitably be interrupting  your train  of thought , catching you thinking while you were trying to pay attention to your breathing.”

Izuku swallowed as he attempted to focus on his breathing once more. She really did interrupt his train of thought. That’s alright though, he doesn’t mind the interruptions, he’s supposed to be paying attention to her anyway. He has to focus on his breathing, why though? He couldn’t help but wonder what all this would accomplish. 

“The moment you become aware that you’re thinking, observe the thought itself and come back to the sensation of breathing…. What we are doing right now is sharpening the one true tool you have...... Your mind…. Your mind is a sharp tool that can cut and dissect into you, a tool many know not how to use and one that many don’t know should be under your own control……” 

Izuku listened to her words intently, her voice smooth and soft. The mind truly is a scary thing. Even with all the advances in society humans are some of the most miserable beings in the world. Even with the evolution of quirks throughout the years nothing has really changed. Sui c ide rates are still high, and many people have anxiety, stress, and depression. Our own brain betrays us, feeds us negativity and fear that make us upset or even anxious. He could see why she would call it a sharp tool, it truly was one. 

“Your mind is what you take with you to every situation in life….... It is what determines how you respond to emotional stress, physical pain and every other situation you encounter….. The base of every decision you make and have with other people…... As you try to pay attention to your breath you’ll notice that your mind will w a nder, your thoughts will continuously  come and go and you forget what you are doing within mere seconds. Attempt to silently count your breaths in your mind. Try to get to ten.”

The teen licked his lips as she gave off her instructions. Quietly he began counting his breaths. Clenching his hands he stopped counting when he realized he had begun controlling his breathing purposely as he counted. He’s not supposed to control his breathing but let it just happen. He tried again only to stop when he noticed that his thoughts had already w a ndered the moment he silently cursed and tried to focus on the words she had spoken to attempt it again. 

“You probably couldn’t notice how unsure your awareness of your breath was, how your attention was being knocked around by the simple thought…. The goal isn’t to stop thinking or to keep in any emotion that comes with them. It’s to notice your mental thoughts and to experience them all fully.” a long silence fell over the room once again. Izuku did his best to follow her words, to observe his thoughts as they came before starting again, “Now, bring your attention back to everything around you, and slowly open your eyes.”

Opening his eyes Izuku let out a deep breath, he felt relaxed and more comfortable than he did earlier. He could hear some people around him mumble ‘boring’ and ‘I almost fell asleep’ under their breaths. Suki either didn’t notice or ignored their comments as she rolled her shoulders before getting to her feet. Gesturing for everyone to follow she began instructing them through a few more simple yet odd warm-ups. 

After a few stretches she started teaching them a few forms that required even weight shifting and a few arm gestures. The way she moved between forms as she demonstrated them was fluid and calm. Izuku found it difficult to move in such a way that had the whole body move as one. Suki went around gently correcting everyone's form and movements. 

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Suki’s voice hit the greenettes ears. Looking up he spotted the brunette smiling kindly at him, looking away he nodded. He watched as the woman gently took his arm and placed it in position, “I know it must feel weird but you have to place your arm like this . ” softly kicking his foot he moved it till she hummed in approval, “ Y ou don’t have to bring the back of your foot up, that would put too much pressure on the base of your feet. Your stance has to be wide as well but don’t put so much pressure on your knees either . W e’re distributing the weight on both legs, not just moving it to one.” 

Izuku nodded as she instructed him through his mistakes. Following her movements as best he could as she demonstrated once again what he has to do. She eventually nodded in approval, “You just have to keep practicing and soon you’ll be able to flow more into it and not be so stiff.” She walked off the next student. They went over and repeated a few more katas to the end of class. Once Suki had dismissed everyone , many people practically ran for the lockers.

“Man, that was really fucking boring…” Izuku could hear someone groan as he walked to his locker. 

“I know, I thought we were going to learn how to fight not how to meditate and whatever the fuck it was we just did.” another huffed out. Was that what they were doing earlier? He thought meditating was about erasing all thoughts and sitting in complete silence, but apparently not. He liked it, he felt relaxed after doing it and whatever they were doing earlier made him feel relatively good as well.

“Yeah, i’m not about to pay if that’s all we’re going to do here.” 

“Me neither, It may be cheap but I’d rather pay to actually learn something useful.”

Opening his locker and grabbing his bag Izuku frowned a bit, it wasn’t even that bad. He gets where they're coming from, he really does but he hasn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. He knows they'll eventually learn some real fighting, he’s seen one of their classes, and he doesn’t mind waiting. He’s basically been waiting for fifteen years, what's a little more? Being the last one out of the locker rooms he saw that just about everyone had left except for a few who stood by the reception desk speaking to Suki and Sokka. 

They’re probably deciding what they want to learn - opting to wait he turned to the wall full of displayed weapons. Hack swords and dual swords on the corners forming an X as they crossed over one another. The other weapons were displayed in the middle of them; five different spears of different sizes, along with golden fans, swords, a beautiful wooden bow with it’s arrows and a rope dart. His eyes observed the carvings on specific weapons, his eyes tracing over every detail he could see.

“Got any questions?” Izuku jumped at the voice, turning around he took a few steps back only for his bag to hit the wall. “Wh oa there, are you okay?”

Placing a hand on his rapidly beating heart the teen nodde d . It’s just Suki, no need to over react now. Scanning his surroundings he finally realized that the other people that were here had already left, leaving him with Sokka and a worried looking Suki. Great. Swallowing the lump in his throat he spoke, “S - Sorry, I uh, wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings…” 

Suki gave him an understanding smile, “No, it’s fine, it’s my bad.” 

The teen nodded in understanding, “Sooo~ You ever gonna answer my question?”

“Question…? Oh! Um, yeah, uh… T - that one… what… what is it?” he asked pointing at what seemed like a ball attached to rope. 

“Ah, that would be a Rope Dart. It’s actually a complex weapon. When spinning the dart it can generate sufficient velocity to really hurt someone when using a simple overhead or underhand strike. Many don’t see the rope dart to be a very useful weapon but as long as you learn to properly use it, it’s a very practical weapon.  B ut then  again , that goes for all weapons.” 

“Wh oa … D - do you know how to use the rope dart Suki sensei?” Suki’s eyes widened in surprise at the name for a moment before she let out a soft giggle.

“I know the basics, the weapons I’ve practically mastered would be the sword and the fan. Sokka however,” she points with her thumb towards the direction of the man who was currently making faces at his phone as he tapped away at something, “has mastered all of these weapons.”

Izuku stared at the woman in awe, “ H e knows how to use all of these?”

Suki stood up tall with a proud smile on her face, she hummed in confirmation, “That’s right! The fan is still my thing though, taught him everything he knows with it!” 

Izuku glanced back over at Sokka then focused his eyes back on the wall, he pointed, “What about that one?”

“Hm? The glaive?” Green locks bounced about as he bobbed his head.

“That’s what it’s called? It’s not a spear?” 

“Nope~ a glaive has a blade on both sides, kind of like a naginata. They are more used as a support weapon though.” 

Izuku bit his lower lip as his eyes traveled between weapons, “I really want to learn the fan, glaive and  rope  dart, they seem fun but I don’t think I can afford any extra classes aside from what I’ll be doing…”

Suki smiled softly, “Well you can always take it a step at a time you know. You don’t have to learn them all at once, that would be too much stress on your body. How about you just learn one at a time?” 

She’s right, learning them all at once is too ambitious. He needs to take his time with each one so he can get a proper feel for them.  _ Taekwondo sounds like a lot of fun but learning to use a weapon does too, would he be able to do both? Maybe his mom will be alright with it? No, he can’t ask her to pay so much, he already got lucky with finding a cheap class in the first place. Maybe he should take the martial art first and then move to weapons after. Yeah, that would probably be the best decision, his body is still weak and he needs to train it. Taekwondo first and weapon later. _

“That sounds like a great plan.” Izuku looked up to see Suki and Sokka both smiling down at him, was he mumbling again? 

“Alright then! Now that that is settled, You’re first Taekwondo class will be in five weeks, on the first at 5:30 P.M.!” Suki informed cheerily 

“F - five weeks?” Izuku tilted his head in confusion

“That’s right! See our school works differently from others. We teach Tai Chi and Meditation the first month of classes to help our students learn relaxation techniques. These classes are all free and once you finish that you move on to your actual class.”

Izuku was silent. He thought that only one class was free, that’s what Sokka told him. A whole months worth of free classes though? That’s so unexpected, unique. “Um… if you don’t mind me asking… but, why meditation and Tai Chi?”

“The y're good for the body. Meditation helps a person concentrate better, to relax and rid one of stress. There’s so much more to meditation but it is pretty important to know how to meditate when going into martial arts. As for Tai Chi, it is an internal martial art that focuses on relaxation.”

“But if we’re learning meditation wouldn’t that already be helping us relax?”

“It will, but not everyone can meditate properly so we use Tai Chi as another option. Tai Chi also helps us learn more mind and body awareness and it also helps us develop a flow state. Lots of people think Tai Chi is the best for fighting but really it's used to help the body relax and has quite a bit of health benefits, they both do.”

“Ah… I like them both… They were relaxing…” 

Suki giggled, “I’m glad! Make sure to go over your katas when you can okay? As for meditation I actually have an app recommendation I've been giving students, it should be helpful.” 

As Suki wrote down the name of the app Izuku was with Sokka signing up for his taekwondo class. Signing a few papers with his information he handed the male the money his mother had given him that morning. By the time he had finally left the dojo was already filling up with more people for the next class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Neffex**


	5. Look Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- Red Hot Chili Peppers**
> 
> _I would like to thank The Game Theorists and The Trick Scientist for the videos of the science on Avatar! ( •́ω•̩̥̀ ) Without those videos I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter properly. ___
> 
> ___Also! I would like to say that the story 'Society is a Trainwreck (and my student is a Doctor?)' by BelleAmant helped inspire the first bit of this chapter and sugarmagic on tumblr for the Sick!Deku au comic had given me inspiration for a small bit as well._ _ _

Izuku’s green eyes wandered around the waiting room of the hospital they were placed in. His mother had chosen an entirely different hospital that treated the quirkless after the other one had refused to treat him when he had a high fever at seven. He still remembers his mother’s rage as they sat in the car. The tears that threatened to fall as she called different facilities looking for one that was kind and helped the quirkless. He remembers the relief wash over her face the moment she found one, the comforting words she spoke as she drove them over.

They had been going to this hospital ever since. It was quite the ways from home, but it was nice, definitely better than the other in more ways than one. The walls of the hospital were painted in colorful patterns, live sized paintings of hero’s, both new and old, lined the walls of the children’s section. The adult section was even colored in beautiful, elegant patterns. A TV hung in the corner of every waiting room always playing some sort of movie with the subtitles on. A small play section for children in every room as well for them to occupy themselves as they waited. 

The workers were all nice and treated him as they would any other child. It was treatment not even his teachers bothered to give him anymore. He hadn’t made friends with any other kid, but he’s definitely met other quirkless children when playing in the play area. It was always nice to speak to someone who understood what it was like. 

“Midoriya.” A voice pulled the teen out of his thoughts. Looking up he made eye contact with a young woman with ginger hair in a large side ponytail, and turquoise eyes. It wasn’t his usual doctor but that’s only because quirk exams didn’t fall under their jurisdiction. She gave the boy a smile as he and his mother stood to their feet. Random heart shaped pins adorned her hair, sunglasses sat snugly inside the breast pocket of the teal scrubs she wore. Politely greeting them, she led them into a large room filled with cabinets, monitors and posters. One of the walls was made of glass. Through it, he could see a long empty room. 

“Alright then, please, take a seat.” The woman smiled brightly as she pulled a stand-up desk with a monitor on it closer to her. Placing the clipboard she had in her hands down she begins quickly typing away, “Izuku Midoriya, Inko Midoriya, it’s a pleasure to meet you two, my name is Doctor Sonia Inoue. I can see here the reason for your visit is for quirk registry. Mind explaining that a bit for me?” 

“Um… a few d-days ago I found out I could control water along with other ele-elements. So far, I confirmed those to be fire, earth and air.” Izuku spoke softly.

The girl hummed as she typed the information into the computer, “I see, your old hospital records say that you were quirkless but beyond an X-ray being ordered there isn’t anything else on your record besides the basics. I’m assuming they failed to send us all of your records, which will get them in quite the trouble if this is the case, I need to send in a request after this… What kind of quirk tests did your doctor give you?” 

Izuku and his mother shared confused looks at this. There’re quirk tests besides the X-ray? His mother cleared her throat and spoke carefully “Um… All they did was give him an X-ray to look at his toes.” That information made the woman stop and look at them with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Wait… seriously?” The two nodded in response and this seemed to make her angry, “Those incompetent -“ she stopped herself mid-sentence to rub at her temple, with a soft sigh she turned to them fully, “They were supposed to take samples of his blood and DNA for testing and confirm if he had the gene for a quirk or not - Due to the fact that he has a quirk I assume they didn’t even do that - The moment those tests come in positive the doctor is to take initiative and help the patient discover their quirk in a controlled room,” 

She gestures to the glassed room next to them, “Many quirks are hidden and hard to find, such as intelligence quirks, specific healing quirks like Recovery Girls, certain voice activated quirks and so on. The research team that had tested the blood and DNA prior will have informed the doctor of possibilities of what the quirk could be, and they would test from there. The fact that your doctor gave a diagnosis based only on X-rays, which mind you, have been proven to be the worst way to test for quirks, is ridiculous.” 

Mother and son sat there in utter silence, taking in the information the woman had given them. The doctor said there was a possibility he had a hidden quirk, but they never tested beyond that. They practically set the boy up for a hellish life all because they didn’t bother to take proper procedure. 

“Those assholes – oh…” Inko quickly covered her mouth once she realized what she had said. Izuku stared at her with wide eyes, he’s never heard his mother curse before. Plump cheeks flushed red and she gave the woman a sheepish smile, “Ex-excuse my language…” 

“It’s no problem. Trust me, I’m just as mad.” She gave Inko a soft smile before turning to type something furiously in her computer, “The blood and DNA test at this point won’t be necessary since you know what your quirk is, but having one taken just in case would be smart. We have everyone send one in just in case there are any quirk related complications in the future, we’ll already have the samples at hand for us to test, though they are to be updated every year. It also helps us prepare accordingly if we have to ever perform surgery.”

“How does it help with surgery?” Izuku asked, his curiosity piqued. He understands blood and DNA samples helping discover possibilities of why a person’s quirk can do certain things, but how could it possibly help with surgeries?

“We’ve had a patient who wasn’t in our system come in a few months ago who’s quirk melted metals that met their skin who needed immediate surgery. We didn’t have the time to ask other hospitals for their information. As it turns out it was not just their skin that melted metals, their entire body, even the inside rejected and melted metals. Imagine our surprise when the patients’ blood burned a whole on the operating table. We had to quickly adjust and adapt to the situation, luckily everything went well and they survived.” 

“So if you had their records at hand then…” Izuku drifted off understanding the importance of the tests.

“We would have known their quirk went beyond just their skin and would have been prepared the moment they came through our doors.” The woman nodded, “Now then, Izuku, I'm going to use a cotton swab to take some samples from your mouth alright?"

Nodding Izuku sat through a swab in his mouth and a quick physical to see if his quirk has affected him in any way. The whole time he explained to the doctor what he had been able to learn from his quirk in the past few days himself, which admittedly wasn’t too much. The whole time he rambled about his quirk the woman nodded along asking questions here and there. That was something he liked about the workers of this facility; they encouraged his ramblings. They never called him weird or told him to shut up about it, a few have even gone as far to say he’d be a great quirk counselor, doctor or a detective if he so chose to be.

He’s honestly thought about it too and after hearing that most heroes work second jobs he had decided he’d do the same. What he wants to be he isn’t quite sure yet, but he just knows he would love to help people in some way. When they had finished with that, he had soon found himself in the long room. The doctor had informed them that the walls are especially made to take a lot of damage in case a child were to lose control of their quirk.

Walking in the doctor handed him what looked like a choker, “This is a medical choker. It’s made to keep track of your vitals; heart rate, body temperature, respiration rate and blood pressure. I’m going to need you to put it on for me so I can keep track of all that while we test your quirk.”

“Um if you don’t mind me a–asking…” Izuku began as he took the choker and began to put it on, “Isn’t the quirk tes – testing what the quirk counselor is supposed to do?”

Doctor Sonia smiled softly as she adjusted the choker around his neck, “A counselor's job is to help the patient gain a basic understanding and control of their quirk in a safe space. That way they don’t accidently hurt themselves or others. Our job, however, is to have the basics of the quirk already prepped and ready for the counselor, that way they know what they're working with and can find a way to help you train and get used to your quirk.”

The green haired teen nodded in understanding at her explanation. That makes a lot of sense, he had always wondered how everything worked. It still felt surreal to even be here to be tested for a quirk,  _ his  _ quirk. He could feel the collar press against his skin followed by a click as Sonia turned on the device.

_ “Medical device operational.”  _ A robotic voice spoke making him jump a bit at the sudden voice. Sonia gave him an assuring smile and he felt a little calmer.

“I’m going to leave you in here and check over everything on the systems to make sure everything is good alright? I’ll be able to contact you through the intercoms and I’ll start giving you instructions from there.” She spoke as the device announced what it was scanning. He nodded and she was out of the room. Green eyes landed on his mother who smiled comfortingly and gave him a thumbs up. Izuku couldn’t help but smile at that.

_ “Body information scan, complete. Your current level of body function is green.” _

“Alright perfect.” Doctor Sonia’s voice suddenly echoed through the room; it took all of his strength not to jump in shock. He could feel his nerves flooding back.

“Okay Izuku, you said you can’t quite control your elements, show me what you can do thus far.”

____

Sonia watched the two computer screens carefully using her quirk to assist her in observing. One of the screens was live footage of the boy from different angles. With her quirk she’s able to spot simple details that others might look over or miss. She’s been able to help many children and adults alike discover their quirks and it’s activation triggers with this. 

The second screen showed the young teens vitals. Her eyes would glaze over the information after every quirk use to make sure he’s healthy. His heartbeat is a little high though, he must be nervous, that’s understandable though, many people are nervous to test out their quirks.

She watched as Izuku used his quirk. From the looks of it, it becomes unstable each time he attempts to move it in any way. The boy’s frustration was becoming apparent as he went through each element one by one waving his hands about in an attempt to control the element.

“Oh dear…” She heard Inko mumble softly to herself as she watched her son through the glass. Izuku let out a frustrated sigh as the cup he was making float with air fell to the ground in front of him, his hair and clothes ruffling about with a sudden rush of air. The outstretched hand swung to his side and suddenly the water on the ground shifted a few feet to the side.

Why is it that the water suddenly obeyed him and moved when he wasn’t trying to make it move? Her eyes narrowed on the boy as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm his growing anger. The cup on the ground suddenly rolled forward a bit on the ground. The teen was oblivious to this as he took out a decently sized rock from his sweater.

Sonia leaned back in her seat placing a hand over her chin, ‘When he moved his hand everything became unstable and yet when he moved his arm and calmed his nerves it moved without a problem.’

“Mrs. Midoriya, you said your quirk is a weak form of telekinesis, correct?” She asked, never taking her eyes off the screen.

Inko was startled at suddenly being spoken too but nodded even if the woman could not see it, “Oh, um yes that’s correct. I can only attract small objects towards me though.”

This time Sonia turned to face her, keeping half an eye on the boy beyond the glass, “Can you demonstrate for me please?” She asked, holding up a pen. Puzzled, Inko did as requested, holding up her hand, she began making a smooth motion a few times causing the pen to float up towards her till she grabbed it.

‘So that’s where he gets the weird hand movements from’ Sonia thought before asking, “Do you have to move your hands that way?”

“Oh… yes actually. It’s kind of like pulling on an invisible string. When I do it without moving my hands I've found that the object becomes unstable and I lose control making it fall…” Inko explains walking over and handing the doctor her pen.

“Hmm, and your husband? He breathes fire right? Has he ever explained to you what it’s like or anything?” She asked. She knew there were quite a bit of other quirk users that breathed out some sort of substance, but everyone’s experience is different.

Inko looked thoughtful at the question, “Well, he hasn’t really said anything other than the fact that he had taken up meditation during elementary school to help him with his quirk. See when he gets overly worked up with an emotion his quirk does act up, so he had taken up meditation to help with his emotions.”

“I see, thank you.” She turned back around and held the space button on the keyboard that allowed her to connect to the coms she spoke.

“Izuku, instead of moving your hands try moving your body.” She was quick to explain seeing the boy’s confusion, “I need you to calm whatever nerves you are feeling and relax. Move your body with the motion you are trying to accomplish, not just your hands. This is your quirk, not your mothers.”

She smiled as realization settled on his face and he looked down at his hands with wide eyes. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths – looks like he already knows a little bit of meditation. Turning to the other screen she watched as his heart rate lowered to a steady beat. Looking back at the camera feed she watched as he focused on the rock in his hand with a calm face.

Sonia watched with anticipation as Izuku hovered a hand over the rock for a moment. A look of concentration settled on his face and he moved his whole arm this time along with his hand. She smiled as the rock broke into pieces and began to circle around him as he moved about. He took an unconscious lower stance as he moved – bringing his hands together the pebbles pressed together. From the slight tremble of his arms as he slowly brought them together it seemed that he was placing pressure and suddenly the pebbles became a whole rock again.

As if snapping out of a trance, Izuku stared at the rock that floated before him before letting it drop and celebrated with a look of disbelief. Doctor Sonia couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her lips. She could hear his mother give an excited gasp that was quickly followed with the sound of a camera from her phone.

“Good job Izuku, now, let’s try that again with the other elements, how’s that sound?” The boy nodded enthusiastically and was quick to get to it. Turquoise eyes watched carefully, noting the constant changes in his movements. His control is better than what it was earlier, he could move the element around unlike before but still requires some more control. The whole time she could hear Inko mumble softly to herself as she took pictures with her phone. After a few while she decided it was time to call him back and set up his appointment with a counselor.

On the screen she could see Izuku close his eyes and take a deep breath as the water flowed in the air making a bridge between his hands. Her hand froze on top of the space button as she watched in surprise as the water between his hands turned to ice. Izuku was quick to notice the weight between his hands and stared at it in shock. As suddenly as the ice appeared it turned back into water and splashed onto the ground.

It seems like his quirk can do more than just move the elements around. Snapping out of her surprise, she called the teen back into the room and deployed a bot to clean up the water and the cup. Once he was back inside his mother was praising him happily making the boy blush.

“It would seem your quirk can branch out quite a bit Izuku.” Doctor Sonia smiled as she rose to her feet to take the computer she was on earlier.

“Ah, yeah… I – I wasn’t expecting the water to solidify like that.” Sonia nodded.

“Indeed, that will definitely be something to test out with the counselor.” She smiled as she typed what information she had collected into the form for the quirk counselor.

The doctor spoke as she typed, “Izuku Midoriya, misdiagnosed due to incompetence of another hospital, discovered quirk at fourteen. Has an elemental manipulation quirk. Currently known elements; Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. His quirk responds when he moves his body and relaxes his nerves. Mother, Midoriya Inko, has a weak telekinetic quirk that pulls objects towards her as she moves her hands. Father has a fire breathing quirk that he keeps under control through meditation. Izuku Midoriya seems to have gained a mutated combination of both his parent's quirks. His quirk seems to go beyond simply moving the elements at will.”

She turned to look at the dumbfounded duo once she finished typing. A smile graced her lips as she made eye contact with the curly haired teen. “What would you like to name your quirk kiddo?”

Emerald eyes brightened up at the question. If he was being honest, he’s been thinking of a possible name since he had discovered his quirk. “Elementalism!” 

____

The day Thursday had come, Izuku was excited. It was finally the day of his Quirk Councillor appointment. He had practically ran towards the building with his exasperated yet amused mother close behind. After signing in and being placed into a waiting room Izuku looked around the building. The walls were a beautiful light oak complemented by the pale wooden floors. The fish tank to the side was larger than him and filled with beautifully colored fish.

Children crowded the large tank and watched the fish in fascination. A hand on his shoulder had the teen facing his mother. She made a motion for him to relax as she took in a deep breath. With a nod he took a few deep breaths to relax himself, he’s never been so glad that he had started learning meditation and will be continuing to take it for the month.

It didn’t take too long for a young woman with tanned skin, white hair tied back in a ponytail with pins and caramel brown eyes to call to them. “Midoriya? Professor Kukui is ready to see you now.”

With a large smile Izuku jumped to his feet and walked over to the woman with his mother. The woman gave them both a warm smile as she turned to lead them down the hallway. Opening the door to a room, Izuku couldn’t help but stare in complete awe. The stark white walls and polished white floor with blue streaks where the wall met the floor was a complete contrast to the rest of the building from what he’d seen.

Looking around he could see books filling the shelves of all the wooden bookshelves that pressed against the wall around the door. Walking in he could see over the balcony, the room below him could only be described as a laboratory. The room was filled with technology he couldn’t begin to understand, a large desk with a white board next to it. Three screens hung off a wall surrounding a larger screen that sat on the desk, a laptop sat next to it.

A large table sat just almost in the middle of the room and seemed to be filled with papers along with what seemed to be puzzles. The other half of the room was separated by glass in the same way the doctor’s office had, the only difference being the divide in the middle creating two rooms. One being a long blank room, the other was a beautiful garden, a stream of water flowed down a small rock waterfall. Izuku couldn’t help but wonder if there were any animals in there or if the dirt and grass was real.

“It’s quite amazing isn’t it?” The woman who had brought them there asked walking over to look over the lab with him.

“Oh, um… yeah…” was the only thing the teen could say, eyes never tearing away from the sight. Just how much money do quirk counselors make? Are they sure this is for quirk counseling? It seems more like a laboratory for experimentation and testing – oh wait. Duh.

“Are all quirk counseling offices like this?” Izuku asked, finally looking over to the woman next to him.

She nodded at the question, “That’s right. In order to help people with controlling their quirks and help them gain a proper understanding of it, quirk counselors need to have a proper workspace that can cater to a large variety of quirks.

That large table in the middle has a variety of puzzles and other complicated things for certain mental quirks. One half of the glass is for testing different emitter, transformation and mutant type quirks. The other half is also for a few mutant type quirks, mostly those with animal-like mutations, a small handful of transformation and emitter quirks too.”

Izuku’s eyes sparkled as the woman continued to explain everything to him. His mother watched her son with a fond smile as she followed behind them as they began to walk down the stairs towards the lab. They walked under the balcony where two carefully placed couches with a TV and coffee table were placed. On the couch she could see a white baseball cap with black hair tied into a bun under it.

“Professor Kukui, the Midoriya’s are here.” The woman called out as she came to a stop a few feet from the couch.

“Ah! Of course! Thank you, Professor Burnet.” The man stood up to face them, green rimmed glasses and a white lab coat, over a black t-shirt, that rolled up at the sleeves and met them with a smile. Opening his arms he greeted them enthusiastically, “Welcome! It’s very nice to meet you two!”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Inko bowed slightly with her son, “Thank you for seeing us today.”

“Of course! I love helping kids control their quirks and discover their capabilities! Hmmm~ You seem to have a very versatile quirk kiddo!” professor Kukui quickly walked past them to go to his computer, “The information Doctor Sonia sent me isn’t nearly enough! Water, earth, fire and air, the basic elements and yet you can turn water to ice. It makes me wonder if your quirk can branch off in any other way! Not only that but having so many elements is so rare! Usually, people have two at most but even those are rare enough as it is! To have four is astonishing!”

The white-haired woman sighed softly as she stared at the man as he excitedly babbled on and typed away at his computer to set things up. “Don’t mind him. He has a fascination with quirks and loves discovering how they work. He also loves helping people learn more of their quirk and how to control it.” She turned to face the small family only to meet with a sheepishly smiling mother.

“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about that too much…” She giggled softly, gesturing to the professor. Turning she could see the boy excitedly walking next to the man as he rushed around grabbing what he’d need for the session. They were engaged in their conversation.

“Doctor Sonia said my quirk responds when I move my body, do you think interpreting that to martial arts would be helpful?” Izuku asked, easily keeping pace with the tanned man.

“I was thinking the same thing! I believe any kind of dance would help with that as well. If your quirk simply responds to your movements it's just a matter of learning what movements make what happen. She also mentioned in the report that relaxation will help you with your control.”

“Oh! I’m actually already taking some meditation classes and tai chi as well! My sensei says that they are good ways to relax the body. My dad has also given me a few meditation tips yesterday as well. I also read that it’s a good way to settle one’s chi.”

“Very good. Today I was thinking we test out a few theories I have for your quirk, that way we’d have a basic idea of what you can do at the moment. A few of them being; if you can fly using your air, are you able to move flames from other sources or can you only create them? You can move rocks around, but we should test to see if you can do anything to the earth below you.”

“Wha~ that would be fun to try! Hey, Professor, do you think in a sense my body is creating an electromagnetic field?”

Kukui stopped typing into his computer at this and turned to the boy with a raised brow, “Electromagnetic field?”

“Water is diamagnetic. So, any field that is positively or negatively charged can repel water. When I manipulate the water I’m not touching it unless I make it come to me on purpose.”

Professor Kukui is completely silent for a moment before his face breaks into one of excitement, “I can’t believe I haven’t thought about that! If that’s true then it actually explains how you can turn water to ice and vice versa! On a small scale you are using the electromagnetic field to slow the movement of individual molecules to lock them in place. This means you can do so much with your water and it branches out so far!

I don’t think I’ve met anyone else who’s quirk could do such things. Not even Backdraft can do such a thing with his quirk, all he could do is move water. Does this mean your body also has some kind of energy releasing reaction allowing you to release fire? You would need an oxidizing agent, a fuel and energy source.”

Izuku became thoughtful at this, “Well the oxidizing agent would obviously be the oxygen in the air, the fuel source could be… maybe my body heat? Or even my chi? Maybe even both. All that’s left is the energy source.”

The two fell into a contemplative silence. After a moment the two came to a conclusion at the same time, “The sun!” they exclaimed at the same time.

“Wha! What about air! Or earth!”

Professor Burnet stared at the two in shock as they bounced theories off each other smoothly. With an exasperated smile she turned to the boys mother who had her phone out taking pictures. She looked so proud as she watched her son’s interaction.

“Would you like some tea? I don’t think they need us at the moment.” Inko giggled at this as she put her phone away.

“Tea sounds wonderful, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing Izuku's trip to the doctors and the quirk counselor would be a nice little bit. I thought about just skipping it and mention it here and there but honestly I didn't have it in me to do that. ^^' Plus I felt like the poor excuse of a test that Izuku had to see if he would develop a quirk or not was rediculous, so I added upon it. I hope everything is understandable and nothing feels off. 
> 
> I hope you like the inclusion of the Pokémon professors! I was honestly going to make an OC but then I thought, 'Why make an OC when I can just use existing characters from other shows?' and so I did. Lol If I ever need an OC I'll be using existing anime characters. So, expect random cameos here and there. I won't do it much though... I hope. 
> 
> Oh! I was thinking about giving Izuku a little pet! One with a quirk/mutation. I want to give him something that could exist in the Avatar world! My friends suggested an armadillo lizard with a dragon mutation(similar to the ones in the show) that could breath fire. What do you guys think? Got any suggestions? I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Also! What sub... curse this bet... sub sections (nailed it) do you think Izuku should learn? Should we just make him OP and learn them all? Tbh that sounds fun, of course it would be a slow process. Or should he learn just certain things? What do you guys think?


End file.
